Días sin Haruka
by NavaMoon
Summary: STARISH no pasa todo su tiempo con Haruka, a veces se las arreglan para entretenerse solos, aunque no siempre es a su elección, y no siempre terminan impecables. [Aparición de STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT y posiblemente HEAVENS]
1. Escondite (1)

¡Hola! Pues esta es la segunda historia que subo de UtaPri. Sólo que algo _-muy-_ distinto. Es un poco crack, tal vez, o simplemente "cómica" en realidad no sé, así que puede que haya un poco de OOC-sidad (¿?)

Este capítulo es algo corto, es casi introductorio, pero bueno, espero que les llame la atención para seguir leyéndolo. Ya tengo escrito todo el capítulo, pero preferí dividirlo en dos. Ustedes pueden colaborar y darme ideas para más capítulos, también.

Bueno ya no los aburro con mi palabrerío, lo siento, pero me gusta explicarme, aunque a veces siento que los hago bolas.

* * *

 **Días sin Haruka**

 **Escondite**

– ¡Chicos! – Gritó Haruka Nanami a lo lejos captando la atención de los miembros de STARISH, que estaban reunidos en la sala de estar. – Llegó el momento de que me vaya, sólo quería despedirme de ustedes. – Anunció al encontrarse ya frente a ellos.

– ¿Eh? ¿Ya es ese día del año otra vez? – Preguntó Otoya sonando algo decepcionado y apartando su atención del grupo de cartas en sus manos, con ellas intentaba hacer un truco de magia para "impresionar" a Tokiya y a Cecil.

– Si ya tiene más de cinco meses desde que la visité por última vez… – y me ha contado que está teniendo problemas en sus cultivos, debo ir a ayudarla. –

– ¿No quieres que te ayudemos, corderita?

– Jinguji, esos son asuntos que no te conciernen. Además de que dudo que a su abuela le agrade que andes por ahí diciéndole esos apodos a Nanami.

– Ah, Hijirikawa, tú siempre tan aburrido.

Haruka observó sonriente y un poco avergonzada a la discusión entre los integrantes del grupo, que a decir verdad no era nada nuevo.

– Descuida, Nanami. Te aseguramos que todo estará en la normalidad cuando regreses. – Le dijo Syo para que ignorara las riñas de Ren y Masato.

– ¡Nada de desorden! – Agregó Natsuki.

– Ni de cocinas explotadas. – Completó Tokiya.

– ¡Incluso cuidaremos de tu hámster!

– Gracias, Cecil, pero se lo he encargado a Tomo-chan. De todos modos sé que si ella necesitara de su ayuda se las pediría. – Entonces Haruka hizo una reverencia frente a ellos. –Gracias a todos, nos estaremos viendo dentro de 3 días.

Cada uno de los chicos se despidió de ella a su modo individual. Otoya y Cecil se habían ofrecido a llevarla hasta la estación del tren, pero ella amablemente lo rechazó con la justificación de que ya se había comprometido con Tomochika para que la acompañara ella.

Efectivamente, Shibuya se asomó por una de las puertas que daban hacia afuera y la llamó diciéndole que se hacía tarde si no quería ir atascada en el vagón del tren. Nanami se despidió una vez más y salió con su pequeña maleta colgando de su hombro.

Una atmósfera pesada se apoderó del lugar. A veces sentían como si Haruka mantuviera el equilibrio entre ellos, y cuando se iba de la academia, todo de pronto se volvía extraño.

– Y… ¿ahora qué? – Preguntó Ittoki.

– ¿Cómo que qué? – Dijo Syo, tratando de ignorar la sensación compartida – Termina tu truquito de tres pesos, ya van muchas veces que lo intentas y no te sale.

– Como tú y tu salto espectacular… – Añadió Cecil en tono bajo.

– ¡OYE! ¡Al menos sí lo logré al final!

– Syo, ¿no me habías dicho que a fin de cuentas fue una edición a computadora?

– Cállate, Natsuki. – Reclamó el pequeño rubio mirando a su amigo con desprecio – Tú tienes la culpa de mi acrofobia.

– Hey, hey… – Intervino Cecil tratando de calmarlos – ¿Por qué no hacemos algo juntos? Siempre estamos atascados de trabajo, ¿por qué no aprovechar ahora que tenemos tiempo libre?

– Hm, pienso que lo tenemos merecido. – Aceptó Hijirikawa.

– Supongo que está bien. ¿Pero hacer qué? – Inquirió Ichinose.

– Pues podría pedirle algún consejo a las Musas y así tal vez… –

– NO, Cecil, nada de Musas. – Se quejó Ren, interrumpiéndolo – No creo que deba recordarte cómo terminó el lugar después de uno de tus rituales raros.

– Además de que ni sirvió.

– Está bien, está bien… – Dijo derrotado ante los reproches del saxofonista y del guitarrista.

– ¿Alguien tiene una mejor idea? – Interrogó Kurusu.

– Hmmm… – Pronunciaron al unísono todos.

– ¿Y si jugamos a escondernos? –Sugirió Shinomiya, alegre.

– No seas infantil, Natsuki.

– De hecho no me parece mala idea, Syo – Exclamó Otoya – Así hay menos riesgo de que algo salga mal, ¿o no?

– Y además tú tienes ventaja, chaparrito, cabes en cualquier rincón. Si fueras de mi tamaño entonces sí quéjate, aunque bueno, ¿quién se quejaría teniendo este cuerpo de dios? – Dijo Ren con un aire de superioridad y egocentrismo que todos repudiaron.

– No Jinguji, ya cállate. – Regañó Masato, pero Ren sólo rió.

– Y no me digas chaparrito. – Respondió harto el rubio.

– ¡Yo sí juego! – Otoya se une.

– Pues ya qué. – Se anexó Syo.

– Suena divertido, sí. – Cecil aceptó.

– Yo entro. Solía jugar a esto con Masa-chan.

– Creo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer. – Se incluyó Hijirikawa, sorprendentemente.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron de pronto a Ichinose, sólo faltaba que él se uniera para que estuvieran todos en el juego.

– Ehh… paso. – Declaró al sentir la intensidad de las miradas en él.

– ¡Pero Tokiii-yaaaa! – Gimió el pelirrojo, transportándose al lado de su compañero, entrelazadas sus manos en súplica.

– No, tengo otras cosas que hacer…

– ¡Mentira! Estamos en periodo de descanso. Date un tiempo, Tokiya. – Se unió Cecil a la súplica.

– Será divertido, Ichi, no seas amargado. – Hasta Ren se ligó.

– …Bien, pero que sea rápido. – Accedió después de un suspiro de fastidio.

– ¡Sí! – Festejaron Otoya y Natsuki.

– ¿Y quién será el que cuente?

– Hmmm… – Volvieron a pronunciar todos al unísono.

– Conozco un sagrado ritual que nos ayudará a decidir. –

– Aijima, creo que dejamos en claro que…

Sin embargo, Hijirikawa no completó su frase, porque Cecil alzó su mano frente a su cara en señal de "alto", mientras con la otra mano, que se escurría a su bolsillo, sacaba una simple y sencilla moneda.

– ¿Un volado?

– Así es, Natsuki. ¿También lo conoces?

Syo llevó su palma a su frente.

– ¡Claro, Cecil! Esa cosa es universal.

– De todos modos, ¿cómo vamos a decidir si somos más de dos personas? – Dudó Tokiya.

– Pues, necesitamos dos voluntarios.

Todos se quedaron callados. En realidad nadie quería dedicarse a buscar, la cosa divertida era esconderse en un lugar súper secreto. De pronto, Ittoki dio un paso al frente, valiente, como si fuera voluntario a enfrentarse a un ser de mil cabezas.

– Yo… yo me atrevo.

Y de inmediato Masato dio un paso al frente, o dos, y no pasos firmes como los suyos. Sino un tanto mal apoyados.

– ¡Jinguji! ¡No me empujes!

– ¿Qué dices, Masa? ¿Que quieres ser voluntario? – Dijo haciéndose el sordo, a lo que Hijirikawa le respondió con una mirada asesina.

– Ahora sólo hay que lanzar la moneda. ¿Cara o cruz?

– Cruz. – Respondió rápido Otoya.

– No, yo pido cruz, es de la suerte.

– Está bien, cara. – Cambió su opción, ya indiferente.

Cecil lanzó la moneda y la atrapó hábilmente. Todos miraron expectantes al resultado.

– Ándale ya, Cecil. – Apresuró Kurusu.

– Ok, sólo quería crear atmósfera.

Cecil destapó la moneda.

– ¡Sí! – Celebró el pelirrojo.

– Con que de suerte, ¿eh?

– Silencio. Como sea, tienen cincuenta segundos.

– ¿¡Sólo cincuenta!? –Se quejó Aijima.

– Este lugar es enorme, no debe ser difícil ocultarse con éxito. – Explicó Ichinose.

– Uno, dos, tres… – Comenzó sin avisar Masato, con los ojos cerrados.

– No se vale, Masa. Pégate a la pared.

– Yo no hago trampa, pelele.

– ¿Pelele? – Repitió ofendido Ren – Lo que sea, pero comienza desde el principio.

Masato giró sus ojos con desgana, pero comenzando de nuevo a contar. Uno, dos, tres. De inmediato escuchó los pasos que paulatinamente se volvían más y más lejanos.

– …Cuarenta y ocho, cuarenta y nueve, cincuenta. – Terminó de contar y abrió sus ojos, los últimos treinta segundos fueron inútiles, pues en sólo veinte alguien podría perderse en la institución. Ni si quiera sabía por qué les dio tanto tiempo en primer lugar.

Y bien, ¿por dónde empezar? Masato caminaba por los pasillos de la academia Saotome, tratando de pensar como sus compañeros para saber dónde pudieron haberse escondido, pero era imposible. Otoya era muy vivaz, Natsuki muy blando, Syo muy escandaloso y Cecil muy extraño. Tokiya tal vez era el más parecido a él, pero seguía siendo demasiado misterioso. Y Jinguji… Maldito Jinguji, todo esto era su culpa.

El chico del lunar estaba por rendirse hasta que escuchó un ruido proveniente de una de las habitaciones cercanas. Esto captó su atención y caminó hacia la pieza de la que salió el sonido. Masato se asomó al cuarto y vio que se trataba de Shining, quien estaba hablando con Ringo y Ryuuya, golpeando la mesa con sus palmas de esa manera exagerada del director.

Masato se dio media vuelta y sintió cómo una ráfaga de viento le alborotaba el cabello. Giró su cabeza en la dirección correspondiente y alcanzó a ver unos mechones de cabello rojo desaparecer en un cruce de pasillos. Hijirikawa, habiendo identificado a Otoya, se animó un poco y comenzó a perseguirlo, yendo a toda velocidad tras él.

Ittoki escuchó los pasos de Masato y volteó hacia atrás para asegurarse de que sí se tratara de su amigo de cabello azul y no de alguien a quien le había ocasionado problemas.

Masato se dio por vencido después de un minuto de correteo al darse cuenta de que no había progreso en la persecución. En definitiva él no era tan atlético como su amigo pelirrojo. Se detuvo, pues, a capturar su aliento, viendo cómo el otro personaje salía disparado hasta volverse a desaparecer entre los pasadizos.

No obstante tras apenas unos segundos, volvió a oír las pisadas veloces de alguien.

– ¡MASATO!

Al escuchar su nombre, distante, volteó hacia atrás y lo que vio le sorprendió y le dolió, porque era Ittoki de nuevo y éste había chocado con él.

– Juraba haber dado vuelta a la derecha… – Dijo Otoya en tono bajo, mientras se levantaba con rapidez y le tendía su mano a Masato, quien la tomó aunque quejándose.

– ¿Qué te pasa? Se supone que yo te encuentre, no que tú me encuentres.

– Eso no es importante ahora, Masa – Dijo volteando hacia atrás, el pavor presente en su voz. Hijirikawa vio cómo el color se le iba del rostro. – ¡CORRE! – Gritó y echóse a correr.

Estaba confundido al principio, pero cuando vio lo que Otoya, comprendió en parte lo que sucedía y se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared del pasillo. Hizo esto para abrirle paso al furioso Camus que tenía su mirada determinada en Ittoki, y estaba seguro que interponerse en su camino sólo lo convertiría en víctima. Además si Otoya estaba siendo perseguido por el conde, se lo habría de tener merecido, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

Hijirikawa recordó lo extremista que Camus llegaba a ser, y temiendo no por su vida, sino por la de su amigo, huyó a donde ellos se habían ido para rescatar al inocente pelirrojo.

* * *

Una última cosa, ¿vieron ya el final de la tercera temporada? [spoiler alert] Estoy que no puedo ni respirar. Regresó mi amor Eiichi. :'D Y nuevos integrantes muy curiosos, ¿no? ¿Cuál les agradó más?

¡Saludos!


	2. Escondite (2)

**Hola de nuevo, les traigo la continuación del capítulo. Probablemente esté actualizando cada tercer día, tal vez más si no he escrito el siguiente episodio. Bueno, disfruten.**

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la institución, Jinguji Ren estaba teniendo problemas para esconderse. O todos los lugares eran pequeños o inalcanzables o simplemente no se le ocurría nada. Se detuvo en medio de un cuarto con instrumentos a ojear por un buen escondite.

Si bien no encontró uno, sí vio algo que llamó su atención. Notó que había un par de zapatos asomados al pie de un juego de cortinas, curioso a esto, se acercó y retiró las telas para descubrir de quién se trataba.

– No creí que me vieras, Masa-ch… ¿Ren-san? – Ojos verdes parpadearon un par de veces al ver que no era el chico de cabello azul, sino su compañero de cabello anaranjado. – ¡Qué alivio! Creí que ya me había encontrado Masa-chan.

– Natsuki, qué escondite tan obvio. – Dijo Ren, decepcionado del ingenio de su colega.

– ¿Eh? ¿Tú crees? – Respondió desanimado.

– Sí, algo, pero al menos tienes en dónde esconderte. – Suspiró, – Supongo que es el precio de ser altos, ¿no? – rió y miró hacia el techo, su atención capturada por unos altos estantes.

– Ya sé, ¿qué tal si me ayudas a esconderme?

– ¿Cómo? Puedes usar la otra cortina. – Señaló el rubio megane.

– No, no me conviene. Mejor allá. – Apuntó a los estantes metálicos.

Natsuki y Ren se acercaron a los estantes, volviéndose por cercanía más altos de lo que Ren esperaba.

– Creo que sólo cabe uno de nosotros. – Dijo Jinguji viendo el espacio reducido de los anaqueles.

– ¿Quién sube? –

– No lo sé, tú eres más alto que yo, ayúdame a subir.

Shinomiya asintió, feliz de ayudar a su amigo a ocultarse y juntó sus manos para que Ren pudiera apoyar su pie e impulsarse hasta llegar al anaquel superior.

– ¡Diablos! ¡Está lleno de polvo! – Estornudó unas cuántas veces, haciendo que se levantara más polvo y por ende, que estornudara más.

Cesó su reacción y cuando vio hacia abajo para decirle algo a Natsuki, ya no se encontraba con él.

* * *

Volviendo con el temible Camus, la víctima Ittoki y el héroe Hijirikawa, ya se encontraban los tres en un pasillo sin fondo, con el pelirrojo hecho bolita en la esquina ante la intensa mirada de hielo.

– ¡Lo lamento, Camus! ¡En serio! ¡Fue un accidente!

– No hay accidentes en el Master Course. –Dijo con amenazante voz, apuntando a Ittoki con su báculo, haciendo que Otoya temblara aún más como si creyera que algún poder maligno sobrenatural saliera de la brillante esfera de zafiro.

– Ca-Camus… – Intervino Masato, inseguro.

El conde de Permafrost giró levemente su torso y cabeza para ver a Masato, este peliazul se percató de una muy evidente mancha café en su usual perfecto atuendo blanco.

– ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? – Inquirió el rubio cenizo, no impactado por su presencia.

– ¿Qué tiene mi cara? ¿Qué le pasó a tu saco? – Preguntó, confundido.

Camus apartó su vista de Hijirikawa para volver con Otoya y de nuevo lo apuntó con su bastón.

– Este insolente se estrelló conmigo y derramó mi café. – Explicó, tornándose furioso (más) al recordarlo: de pronto sintió un empujón y el ardor del líquido penetrando hasta su pecho, viendo después al espantado pelirrojo huyendo.

– ¡Dije que fue un accidente! ¡No volverá a ocurrir! ¡Lo prometo! – Suplicaba al borde del delirio en la esquina. – ¡Haré lo que sea!

– ¿Lo que sea? – Preguntó Camus, interesado.

– ¡Sí! ¡Lo que sea!

Camus retiró su bastón y dijo, severo – Al otro lado de la ciudad, en Ogekku, están vendiendo pastelillos de edición limitada. Quiero que corras y te formes así sean las diez de la noche y no sea tu turno, pero debes regresar con ellos.

– …¿Qué?

– ¡Lo que oíste!

Otoya ya ni se atrevió a hablar, así que sólo asintió frenéticamente y salió casi volando por los pastelitos que le encargaron.

Al final, Masato no había sido el héroe. Se quedó ahí parado observando la espalda de Camus, inseguro de las siguientes acciones que haría. Sin explicación, el rubio movió su brazo a unas plantas que se encontraban a la derecha, notó que su mano se tensaba como si hubiera agarrado algo. Tiró de lo que fuera que había cogido, resultando ser Cecil, que estaba escondiéndose temeroso entre las macetas.

– Aijima. Tu reporte.

– Pe-pe-pero Camus-senpai… es mi día libre…

– Ya no. – El conde comenzó a jalarlo de su oreja y a llevárselo a que hiciera sus deberes.

Camus pasó de largo a Masato y Cecil lo vio con ojos que gritaban ayuda, aunque sabía que no tenía remedio. El moreno captó que el lunar de Masato estaba anormalmente grande, le hizo señas como diciéndole "¿Qué te pasó?" apuntando su pómulo y encogiéndose de hombros.

Hacer esto hizo enfadar al senpai, que lo jaló con mayor fuerza y por suerte no le arrancó la oreja a Cecil.

– Al menos ya no tengo que ir por los pastelillos – Se dijo tratando de consolarse.

– Tarea doble. Lava mi ropa.

– ¡Pero Camus!

Su pelea se volvió distante hasta perderse por alguno de los corredores de la zona. Masato recordó las referencias a la apariencia de su cara y tocó en donde se encontraba su lunar, donde había señalado Cecil, de inmediato reaccionando con una punzada de dolor.

– No puede ser, no… –Buscó una superficie reluciente en dónde poder verse. No halló más que el tenue reflejo en una ventana para poder checar su rostro. Una mancha grande, morada y dolorosa se apoderó de su ojo y parte de su pómulo, seguramente resultante del choque con…

– ¡ITTOKI!

* * *

Como Natsuki vio que Ren estaba en una crisis de polvo, mejor se alejó para evitar una reacción alérgica o algo por el estilo.

Además Ren dijo que su escondite le parecía obvio, así que decidió buscarse otro. Salió con cuidado por el ventanal de la habitación y buscó un escondite exterior. Caminó un rato hasta que se le ocurrió treparse a un techo bajo y quedarse acostado en él. Fue buena idea después de todo, porque daba una brisa agradable y sombra cómoda, tanto que se quedó dormido.

* * *

– ¿Aquí? No… ¿Aquí? No… –Tokiya recorría la academia con desdén, aún no hallaba escondite. – Tal vez aquí.

Ichinose se acercó a una mesa con mantel largo pretendiendo ocultarse ahí abajo, pues de ese modo no podrían ver su cuerpo. Se agachó y levantó el mantel sólo para encontrarse con un par de ojos azul brillante.

– ¡Oye no! ¡Este es mi escondite! – Reclamó Syo.

– Pues es algo obvio, ¿sabes? –Refutó, indiferente.

– ¿Entonces por qué venías a esconderte aquí?

– Yo no… Como sea. De todos modos es muy reducido para mí.

A Kurusu podía notársele la vena palpitante en su sien, ¿qué quería decir con eso?

Tokiya bajó el mantel y se levantó buscando otro lugar, saliendo de la habitación. No pasó mucho tiempo para que encontrara el lugar perfecto, donde a nadie se le ocurriera buscar… el closet de su cuarto.

* * *

Masato salió al jardín, ya ni si quiera sabía si el juego seguía en pie, además de que su moretón lo traía desganado. Pasó cerca de un edificio que le proporcionaba protección del sol, pero sintió que chocó con algo… o alguien.

¿O algo?

Masato se percató de que había chocado con un brazo. Un brazo. Colgaba inerte del techo.

Entró en pánico un momento. ¿Qué tal si Camus sí le hizo algo a Otoya? ¿O a Cecil? Bueno, el brazo era blanco, pero tal vez ya se le había drenado el color.

Un leve ronquido le apartó de sus locas suposiciones, alzó la vista y se encontró con Natsuki, que dormía apacible en el techo con su brazo colgando del borde. Menos mal. No tenía caso despertarlo, con esa pinta tal vez el juego había sido todo un fracaso y se ganó un moretón por nada, así que regresó al edificio.

Iba sin rumbo, realmente, así que decidió sentarse a descansar y a comer un poco de pan de melón que convenientemente había en la mesa. Sin embargo, cuando se sentó escuchó un quejido y algo sólido, pero blando bajo la mesa. Se le hizo raro y miró debajo de ésta, levantando el mantel.

– ¿Kurusu?

– ¿Masato? Ten más cuidado, casi me ponchas el ojo.

– ¿Cómo iba a saber que estabas ahí? – Le dio un mordisco al pan.

– Se supone que nos busques, ¿qué no? ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? – Syo se incorporó y se sentó al lado de Masato.

– Larga historia, pero te diré que se te está haciendo uno igual. – Señaló la cara del rubio, que sólo suspiró.

– ¿A quiénes más has encontrado?

– Pues sólo a ti, o tal vez a Aijima y a Ittoki.

– ¿Cómo que tal vez? ¿Dónde están?

– Ittoki en Ogekku.

– ¿? ¿Y Cecil? – Syo le robó un pedazo de pan a Masato.

– Lavando la ropa de Camus.

– …Creo que no me quiero enterar. ¿Hallaste a Natsuki?

– Sí, pero estaba dormido en el techo, así que no lo desperté.

– ¿Qué diablos? Me pregunto si sigo en la misma época.

Masa y Syo decidieron ir por Natsuki para que no fuera a pasar toda la noche ahí en la intemperie y que fuera comido por los mosquitos, si así fuera, a la mañana siguiente se encontrarían con un muégano-Natsuki. Se estaba haciendo de noche, y no eran tan crueles como para abandonarlo ahí a su suerte.

Ambos llegaron a donde se supone estaría Shinomiya, pero ya no estaba en el techo.

– ¿Seguro que lo viste aquí?

– Seguro, tal vez se despertó y se f… – Crack.

Los dos voltearon al piso y el pie de Syo estaba en la cara del rubio al que buscaban, los lentes del mismo ahora estaba desviados y quebrados. Natsuki sintió el peso adicional en su rostro y comenzaba a despertarse, mirada fiera en su semblante.

– ¡Oh, no, oh no! – Dijo Masato entrando en pánico. – ¿Cómo no lo viste? Tú estás más cerca del suelo.

Syo sólo se aguantó las ganas de golpearlo ahí mismo, ahora tenía que ocuparse de cambiarle los lentes a Natsuki/Satsuki antes de que reaccionara completamente. Después de tantos años con Shinomiya ya sabía el caos que podría desatarse así que cargaba con él un par de anteojos extras, los cuales los colocó en su nuevo sitio.

– ¿De dónde los sacaste? – Preguntó, viéndolo como si fuera un mago.

– Siempre cargo unos de repuesto. Harías lo mismo si lo conocieras desde que yo lo conozco así.

– ¿Syo-kun? ¿Masa-chan? – Escucharon la voz de Natsuki, que seguía en el piso un poco desorientado, pero en corto se levantó y sacudió su ropa. – ¿Qué les pasó en sus caras?

Hijirikawa giró los ojos ya harto de la pregunta, Kurusu sólo le dijo que no era importante, mientras trataba de zafarse del repentino abrazo que le daba Shinomiya.

– ¿Ya terminó el juego?

– No, digamos que faltan Tokiya y Ren.

– ¿Ren-san? Creo que está allá. – Señaló a una ventana abierta, misma por la que había salido, por la cual se podía alcanzar a ver una figura alargada recostada en un estante, que se percató de las personas.

– ¡Natsuki! ¡No se supone que les digas! – Gritó Ren desde dentro.

– ¡Lo siento, Ren-san! Creí que lo había soñado…

– ¿Qué? – Estaban un poco lejos así que Ren no podía escuchar bien a Shinomiya, así que se acercó lo más que pudo al borde, poniendo su mano alrededor de su oreja. Sin embargo esto le hizo perder el balance entre el movimiento que había hecho y el coraje porque revelaron su escondite en el reducido anaquel y cayó al suelo, levantando otra polvareda.

Syo, Natsuki y Masa se metieron por el ventanal para reunirse con Ren.

– Estás lleno de pelusa y polvo. – Apuntó Masato.

– No me digas, genio. Tú pareces miembro de Kiss… Syo, también tú.

– Es culpa de Masato.

– Es culpa de Otoya.

– En realidad es culpa de Natsuki, suya fue la idea. – Acusó Kurusu a su amigo, quien sólo sonrió un poco apenado.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al punto de inicio del juego, donde en los sofás se encontraron dormidos a Otoya, sudado y jadeando con un ticket rosado en sus manos, y a Cecil, con su camisa arremangada y ligeramente húmeda, también olía como a detergente.

– ¿De qué es el ticket? – Preguntó Syo.

– Obvio es de lencería, ¿no ves el color?

– No seas ridículo, Jinguji. Ittoki no tiene la mente cochambrosa como la tuya.

– Dice que es de pastelitos – Aclaró Natsuki quitándole el ticket de entre los dedos sin fuerza de Otoya. – Tal vez mañana podríamos hornear algo, ¿no? – Sugirió alegre.

Todos se desplomaron en los sillones como respuesta a su petición, exhaustos. Shinomiya lo consideró un "probablemente" y se tiró también en uno de los sofás.

* * *

Ichinose ya había comenzado a cabecear dentro del closet, su cabeza rebotaba en la puerta de éste. Un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte lo despertó. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Trató de prender la lucecita del reloj de su muñeca y se dio cuenta de que era hora de ponerle nuevas baterías.

Abrió la puerta del closet y salió de ahí, que ya se hubiera quedado sin oxígeno de no ser por las ventilas que había en los portones de madera. Vio el reloj de la pared, eran las diez de la noche.

– ¿Toki? – Reconoció la voz de su senpai. – ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Supongo que puede decirse que saliste del closet, jaja!

– Calla, Reiji. –Respondió frío saliendo del cuarto.

– ¡Ahora no sólo son Myu-chan, AiAi y RanRan! ¡También Toki! – Dijo con lágrimas falsas en sus ojos.

Tokiya se dirigía al punto de reunión, donde comenzó el juego y todo parecía normal. Camus tomaba café con su impecable saco puesto, Ai se encontraba en su laptop, Ranmaru practicaba con su bajo eléctrico… en fin.

No le duró mucho el gusto hasta que llegó a su destino, donde se topó con Ren lleno de pelusa, Cecil con aroma a "lavanda refrescante", Otoya sudado y medio dormido con un ticket rosa y sospechoso en su mano, Masato y Syo con algo que parecía maquillaje en sus caras. El único que parecía normal salvo por un poco de pasto en la ropa era Natsuki, que estaba viendo el show de Piyo-chan en el televisor de la sala. Como si no tuvieran opción, los que estaban despiertos estaban viendo el show también.

– ¿Entonces gané? – Preguntó un tanto emocionado, pero sólo recibió un gemido, un ronquido, otro ronquido, otro gemido, otro gemido y nada de Natsuki, demasiado absorbido por la T.V.

Se acercó a los sofás, escogiendo un espacio entre Shinomiya y Kurusu que eran los menos embarrados y tan pronto tocó el respaldo, se quedó dormido.

* * *

– ¿Tomo-chan? – Se preguntó Nanami, en su cama de la casa de su abuela, había recibido un mensaje de Tomochika a las once de la noche, se preocupó por que algo hubiera pasado pero en realidad era una foto lo que había recibido, en donde podía ver a los siete chicos de STARISH, dormidos en los sillones de la sala.

* * *

 **Pues ahí lo tienen c: que tengan linda noche.**

 **Gracias a las (o los) que le dieron favorito a mi historia, a los que la siguen y a las que dejaron reviews, también:**

 **Sheryl: Su hermano es demasiado tierno para su propio bien. ¡xD! Gracias por leer.**

 **Mitzuki: Descuida, yo igual detesto escribir en el celular. D: Gracias por leer.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	3. Hipoglucemia y un hámster (1)

**Hey, me di cuenta que no subí el capítulo a tiempo, lo lamento, pero estoy de vacaciones y los días se me pasan en un instante. :C Como sea, aquí está el capítulo dos, ¡nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

 **Hipoglucemia y un hámster**

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron en los sofás, algo adoloridos por las malas posturas que adoptaron durante su sueño, pero seguían enteros a fin de cuentas. Cada uno fue directo a asearse a sus habitaciones para comenzar con un día un poco más relajado que el de ayer.

Syo y Masato batallaron un poco para quitarse el maquillaje que se les había embarrado en el cabello durante la noche y ahora estaba seco, además el dolor de los moretones no contribuía a la fácil limpieza del cosmético que Tomochika les había prestado.

A Ren le ardía la piel cuando se despertó, además de sentir una picazón infernal en todo su cuerpo y casi se desmaya cuando después de la ducha y frente al espejo vio su "precioso cuerpo", como él se describe, tapizado de ronchas ocasionadas por dejarse el polvo y la pelusa toda la noche.

Natsuki y Tokiya fueron los que tuvieron menos complicaciones, a lo mucho un poco de adormecimiento en sus extremidades. Otoya, por otra parte, sentía como si le estuvieran acribillando las piernas después de tanto correr para llegar al otro lado de la ciudad y fue entonces cuando se preguntó "¿por qué no ocupé el tren?" Y Cecil, bueno, él ya olía a detergente y a humedad.

Otoya había propuesto que salieran a desayunar a la ciudad, ya que nadie y ni si quiera Natsuki tenía ganas de cocinar algo después del correteo de ayer y de las heridas de hoy. Estaban ya listos los siete, lo más presentables posibles. Ren era el que había cubierto su rostro con una bufanda y gafas oscuras. Llevaba manga larga para no mostrar sus brazos, así como unos guantes para esconder sus manos.

– ¿Y ahora a ti qué te pasa?

– No quiero que las fans me vean así.

– Nadie se te va a querer acercar si pareces un usurpador del bosque antiguo.

– Ja-ja. Muy gracioso, pequeñuelo. ¿O debería decir Paul Stanley?

No obstante no pudieron ni salir de la agencia porque interceptaron con Tomochika en la puerta, ella sostenía un portafolio en una de sus manos y en la otra una jaula pequeña.

– Hey, chicos, ¿están ocupados? – Les preguntó alegre de haberse topado con ellos.

– Estábamos por ir a desayunar. ¿Por qué? – Tokiya veía sospechoso la jaula que contenía un pequeño hámster.

– Verán, lo que sucede es que… – Alzó un poco la mano con la que cargaba la jaula – Haruka me había encargado que cuidara de su mascota mientras ella no estuviera, y yo acepté porque _en teoría_ – enfatizó – tendría esta semana sin mayores obligaciones, pero…

El estómago de Aijima gruñó interrumpiendo a Shibuya, ella sabía que saldrían a almorzar, pero en verdad NECESITABA hacer ese trabajo, así que hizo una reverencia repentina y pronunciada hacia STARISH.

– ¡Por favor! ¡Cuiden del Hamster! ¡Debo hacer un trabajo muy, MUY especial! ¡Por favor!

– …¿Y no se lo puedes encargar a Ringo? Digo, no quiero sonar grosero, pero… – El estómago de Syo se quejó también. – tenemos hambre.

– No puedo… Ringo-sensei le teme a los roedores. Ryuuya dice que no tiene tiempo para hacerlo. Y si se lo dejara al presidente Shining… probablemente lo convertiría en un idol estelar o algo y no creo que Haruka quiera eso. – Se explicó desesperada. Nadie de confianza estaba disponible, más que ellos.

– Pero, pero…

– Ustedes son los últimos a quienes me queda preguntarles. Saben que no trato mucho con Quartet Night, además de que probablemente me mandarían al cuerno. Reiji quizá no, pero un descuido suyo y todo se haría un caos.

Todos se vieron entre sí sin saber qué decir, más bien parecía que sus estómagos eran los que estaba discutiendo el asunto.

– Hay comida en el refrigerador de la cocina principal, – les dijo la pelirroja comprendiendo el mensaje de sus tripas. – ¿Por favor?

Lo pensaron un poco más. ¿Sacrificarían su hambre para cuidar de un hámster? Era el hámster de Haruka, además. No podían abandonar una parte de ella así como así después de todo en lo que Nanami les había ayudado como desvelarse sólo para escribirles canciones. Masato suspiró.

– De acuerdo –Aceptó él, finalmente. – Supongo que no podemos defraudar a Nanami.

Primero los demás no estaban seguros de si aceptar o no, pero lo que mencionó Hijirikawa era cierto, ella los había ayudado en ya innumerables ocasiones y hacerle algo así era imperdonable. Entonces al final, todos accedieron. Además el hambre presionaba.

– ¡Gracias! En verdad me han salvado la vida –Les agradeció infinitamente entregándole después la jaulita y una bolsa de alimento a Shinomiya y saliendo del lugar.

– Qué tierno. – Dijo Natsuki, admirando al pequeño roedor que se acicalaba el amarillo pelaje, ajeno a su futuro próximo.

– No es difícil cuidar de los roedores. – Intervino Cecil – Yo mismo he tenido catorce de ellos hace unos meses, pero es lo mismo.

– Si has tenido tantos en tan poco tiempo y sin que nadie se enterara, no quiero imaginarme cómo les fue.

Aijima estaba a punto de reprocharle a Ren su desconfianza, pero el estómago de Otoya lo interrumpió, así recordaron todos que estaban en estado hipoglucémico y se dirigieron a la cocina principal, donde según Tomochika había comida refrigerada.

– ¿Y se supone que carguemos con la jaula todo el tiempo? –Preguntó Syo.

– Aquí la verdadera pregunta es, ¿Ren vestirá todo eso durante todo el día?

– Hijirikawa, quieres verme desnudo sólo dime. – Apartó un poco sus gafas oscuras y movió sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo, fingiendo seducción.

Los demás sólo los ignoraron, Masato asqueado.

– Creo que es lo más conveniente ¿qué tal si se escapa? No soportaría ver a Nanami destrozada por ello. – Declaró Otoya aterrado a la idea de que Haruka no volviera a tratarlo igual si se enterara de que participó en la pérdida de su hámster.

– ¿Cómo se va a escapar? Te recuerdo que está en una jaula. – Apuntó Tokiya a la cajita de rejas. – ¿Lo ves? Sano y salvo.

– ¡¿Y el hámster?! – Gritó Ittoki al ver que ya no estaba la bola de pelo amarillo en donde se supone que debería. Casi se pudo escuchar cómo su estómago caía al suelo del susto.

– Aquí está, sólo quería cargarlo… – Dijo Shinomiya, devolviéndolo a su sitio y ofreciéndole un bloque de comida para roedores.

– Phew, no hagas eso, Natsuki. – Reclamó agarrando su cabeza sintiendo que se mareaba entre la angustia y la falta de glucosa.

 **X**

Caminaron un poco más hasta que llegaron a su destino: la cocina. Natsuki dejó al hámster en una de las encimeras, luego todos se acercaron al refrigerador e imaginaban su contenido rebosante de deliciosa comida preparada, hambrientos. Estaban por abrir la puerta, cuando de pronto Otoya explota:

– ¡¿Y el hámster?!

Todos voltearon a ver la jaula que estaba evidentemente vacía, luego voltearon a ver a Natsuki.

– Yo no lo tengo.

Y regresaron sus vistas a la jaula en donde el hámster no se veía. _Oh no, oh no, oh no_ comenzó a pensar Ittoki, al tiempo en que todos comenzaban a buscar en la cocina por el pequeño mamífero, en el piso, detrás de los estantes, en los cajones, nada.

– Sólo espero que no se haya salido y se encuentre con el gato de Ranmaru.

– ¡¿Por qué tenías que plantar esa posibilidad, Cecil?! – Ittoki estaba a punto de perder la razón.

– ¡Esperen, esperen! ¡Sí está en la jaula! – Gritó Masato, cuando captó un movimiento en un tubo de plástico que le servía de guarida al hámster, en realidad estaba durmiendo ahí, pero no se les ocurrió revisar primero la jaula.

Otoya dejó salir algo que parecía un suspiro de alivio, aunque sonó más bien como un alma gritando piedad, o lo que era lo mismo: alimento.

Después de asegurarse doblemente de que el hámster estuviera en la jaula, todos se fueron de nuevo frente a la puerta del frigorífico, una vez más imaginando las delicias que contendría, pero cuando Tokiya abrió la puerta, se encontraron únicamente con un mísero tupper. Bueno, no iban a menospreciar el contenido, así que lo sacaron y colocaron en una mesa para poder destaparlo, revelando un extraño color verdoso, un olor desagradable así como una consistencia que no lucía muy bien. Estaba lleno de quién sabe qué.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Se preguntó Syo en voz alta, con tono gangoso porque se había tapado la nariz con la manga de su ropa.

– No lo sé, pero huele como a Cecil esta mañana. – Respondió Ittoki, imitando el tono de Syo al tapar también su nariz.

– Oye, yo por lo menos huelo a detergente. – Respondió Cecil con el mismo tono nasal.

– Tiene color extraño. – Continuó Ichinose, misma entonación.

– Como el moretón de Masa-chan. – Completó Shinomiya la idea de Ichi, cancelando su sentido olfativo con sus dos manos y adquiriendo así el tono gangoso.

– Natsuki tiene razón, ¿pero por qué tu moretón se hizo verde? – Inquirió Ren evadiendo el olor con ayuda de su bufanda que ya de por sí le daba voz extraña.

– Silencio. No lo sé, pero no me lo recuerdes. – Reclamó Hijirikawa, al igual que todo STARISH, gangoso.

El grupo de idols continuó su lluvia de quejas con ese tonito extraño, ya habían olvidado momentáneamente el hambre por culpa del fétido olor de lo que sea que estuviera en ese tupper. "Apuesto a que sabe peor de lo que huele." "Debe ser demasiado malo como para que se pudra aún estando en refrigerio." "Espero que no lo hayas cocinado tú, Natsuki."

 **X**

Kurosaki Ranmaru iba caminando por fuera de la cocina cuando le pareció escuchar una discusión en voces extrañas, nasales.

– Creo que debo dejar de ver tanto Bob Esponja. – Se dijo, creyendo que su mente estaba jugando con él, pero se acercó a la puerta y comprobó que las voces raras _sí_ eran de verdad. – ¿Qué diablos?

Ranmaru siguió las voces, atreviéndose a desviar su camino y quedó frente a las puertas de la cocina. Las abrió y vio al grupo de kouhais emitiendo esos sonidos alienígenas. _No sé por qué no me sorprende_ , pensó.

– ¿Se puede saber qué hacen? – Llamó el bajista con voz seria y alzando una ceja cuando STARISH lo volteó a ver y notó que todos tenían una expresión de repulsión en su rostro. – Sí, a mí también me da asco verlos. Jinguji, primero tu escándalo en la ducha y ahora esto. Aquí huele a rayos, ¿qué carajos sucede?

Masato colocó la tapa al tupper, cosa que debieron hacer desde un principio, para evitar que el olor se siguiera propagando por toda la cocina, y así STARISH pudo volver a respirar normalmente. Ichinose, Jinguji e Hijirikawa se pusieron a abrir las ventanas para ventilar el área. Syo, Otoya, y Natsuki comenzaron a explicarle la situación, y si Ranmaru no los entendía antes por sus voces raras, ahora era porque hablaban al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Hámster? ¿Qué hámster? Aquí no hay ningún hámster, por lo menos no en esa jaula.

– ¿¡Y el hámster?!

– Otoya, ¿otra vez? Está dormido en su tubo extraño.

– Por como yo veo, esa jaula y ese tubo están vacíos. – Dijo el tipo de la falsa heterocromía.

Aunque habían terminado de abrir las ventanas, Ren, Tokiya y Masato las volvieron a cerrar de inmediato. Otoya con todo y el dolor de sus piernas corrió para cerrar la puerta de la cocina que Ranmaru había dejado abierta.

– ¿Por qué cierran las ventanas? Ni que fuera araña.

Ittoki volteó dramáticamente a ver a Kurosaki, de pronto recordando lo que había mencionado Cecil: el gato de Ranmaru. Giró todo su cuerpo en dirección al rockero y se lanzó contra él, tacleándolo al suelo y sosteniendo sus brazos contra el azulejo. Está por demás decir lo impactado que había dejado a Ranmaru.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa, descerebrado?! – Le gritó, tratando de zafarse de su presión, aunque con la adrenalina que segregaba Ittoki en ese momento, había incrementado su fuerza por la angustia no permitiéndole moverse.

– ¡Dime que no vienes con tu gato!

– No, no viene conmigo. Ahora suéltame, maldito freak. _Suéltame_ , ¡QUE ME SUELTES!

La furia del pelo plateado tenía mayor potencia que la angustia de Otoya, así que logró apartarlo un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, pues el pelirrojo salió rodando a un lado y se golpeó con la pata de una silla en la cabeza, quedando inconsciente.

– Qué niñita, no aguantas nada. – Dijo Kurosaki empujando a Otoya con el pie una vez se había levantado del suelo, el chico normalmente sonriente ahora balbuceaba cosas extrañas

– Mi nombre no es Judy…

– Lo hemos perdido.

– ¿De qué hablas? Sólo está inconsciente.

– No, Ranmaru, me refiero al hámster. Tendremos tiempo para Otoya al rato. – Dijo Syo, mientras seguía buscando en la cocina tal como el resto del grupo, salvo el desmayado. – Es sólo cosa de hambre, no hemos comido nada, por eso se desmayó.

– ¿Nos ayudas a buscarlo, Ran-chan? – preguntó Shinomiya, con ojos suplicantes a Ranmaru, que accedió pero no porque se hubiera conmovido, sino porque temía que si su gato se lo comiera le haría daño a su estómago.

– De acuerdo, pero no me llames así. Tengo suficiente con el tonto de Kotobuki.

Estuvieron escaneando un rato la cocina, después de 10 minutos estaban cien por ciento seguros de que en la cocina no estaba. Incluso vaciaron la jaula para que no volviera a resultar que el hámster estuviera ahí a final de cuentas, pero efectivamente estaba vacía.

– ¿Creen que se haya salido? – preguntó Cecil, levantando a Otoya que lo habían dejado abandonado en el piso y ya hasta un charco de baba se había formado en el suelo.

– Es lo más probable, ya que en la cocina no parece estar. – Dijo Tokiya – Sugiero que comencemos a buscar en otro lado, quién sabe hasta dónde pueda llegar esa bola de pelos.

 **X**

Por fortuna para ellos, muchas de las puertas en la agencia Shining permanecían cerradas, así que el hámster no pudo ir lejos ni al exterior. Cecil cargó a Otoya para dejarlo en un sofá en lo que los demás buscaban al dichoso hamstercito.

– Si tenían hambre simplemente pudieron haber ordenado algo, o más fácil, decirle a Kotobuki. Eso de que tiene sus cajas bento preparadas. – Les sugirió Ranmaru en lo que revisaba debajo de unos muebles. _Aunque supongo que el hambre los vuelve más estúpidos._

El rockero de pronto escuchó muchos golpeteos que retumbaban fuertemente en el piso, y pudo oírlos perfectamente ya que su cabeza estaba muy cerca del mismo, buscando al hámster. _Deben ser las mugrosas tuberías_. Pensó, terminando de checar debajo de los muebles. Se levantó y se sacudió la ropa, aunque sabía que no tenía mucho caso porque de todos modos se iba a terminar tirando de nuevo para volver a buscar.

Volteó para preguntarles a STARISH si habían encontrado algo, pero no se encontró con nadie más que con el pelirrojo que aún dormía en el sofá. Los golpeteos que había escuchado en realidad eran los pasos de los idols que se fueron corriendo a donde Reiji estaba para pedirle alimento, como vagabundos.

Ranmaru notó que habían dejado la puerta abierta, y esa puerta daba a donde estaba su dormitorio, es decir, donde estaba su gato, es decir, el depredador de los roedores. _Qué zoquetes_.

* * *

 **Listooooo, cambié las líneas de división por una X, porque creo que así deja más espacio entre escenas que la línea horizontal. No me gusta que se vea tan amontonado. D:**

 **Gracias a las (o los) nuevos que dieron favorito y follow.**

 **Gracias también a los que dejan reviews, lo aprecio mucho. :3**

 **Mitzuki: No tengo dibujos de escenas específicas, pero sí este:**

 **(gyazo . com)/a0f0e5387a230e0e7463b3dd2242d63d**

 **Ojalá se vea, no tengo bien claro cómo se utiliza esta cosa.**

 **¿Que qué pensé del final? No estoy segura si mi cerebro sigue trabajando porque creo que se quemó por intentar procesar todo lo que sucedía... Oh dios, me encanta Heavens, me encanta Eiichi aunque esté loco y sea un sádico. De algún modo me esperaba que volvieran, porque no podían desaparecerse así nada más, pero cuando escuché su voz casi me desmayo. 3 Supongo que sí tendremos que esperar dos años, tal como las temporadas pasadas (en realidad empecé a ver la serie cuando la tercer temporada estaba en emisión aún) ¡haha! Soy fan reciente, pero cuando me obsesiono con algo, me obsesiono duro. Diablos, podría contarte mil cosas pero no quiero hacer esto largo y hartar a los demás haciéndoles creer que el capítulo es más largo pero en realidad es mi palabrerío. D': Podemos parlar por PM, si gustas.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	4. Hipoglucemia y un hámster (2)

**Hola, seguimos con la segunda parte de hipoglucemia y la persecución con el hámster. Creo que voy a actualizar cada que tenga chance de hacerlo porque tengo limitado el uso de computadora. ;_;**

* * *

No había señal alguna del ratón en esa habitación, y seguramente había tomado su oportunidad para escapar por la puerta cuando nadie lo veía, entonces se dispuso a buscarlo en la siguiente área, dándose prisa, pues su gato ahora era parte del juego. Ranmaru atravesó la puerta y la cerró para evitar darle más caminos al peludito amarillo.

No estaba seguro, pero casi podía jurar haber visto algo blanquecino moverse rápidamente por el pasillo, entrando a la habitación de Reiji, Tokiya y Otoya, que estaba entreabierta. Kurosaki corrió hasta ahí y entró de golpe, asustando a los miembros del grupo estelar, haciendo que Syo casi se ahogue con su comida, que Shinomiya tirara sus palillos y que Ren derramara su vaso de agua.

– ESTÁ AQUÍ. – Anunció el rockero, agitado, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

– RanRan, ¿quién está aquí? – Preguntó Reiji, curioso por la actitud de su amigo.

– El ratón. El roedor con el que me abandonaron ustedes, ¡bobos! Y además dejan la puerta abierta. ¿Tienen idea de lo grande que es este lugar? – Ranmaru los regañaba con voz severa mientras los apuntaba como si fueran la cosa más vil que sus ojos heterocromáticos hubieran visto.

– Cecil, dijiste que habías cerrado la puerta… – protestó Masato, haciendo puño su mano y conteniéndose las ganas de estrellarlo con el moreno.

– …El hambre está canija.

– ¿El ratoncito del que me estaban hablando? Menos mal sabemos que está aquí. – Reiji colocó su almuerzo en la mesa de centro y levantándose para ayudar a buscar. – Además vean a RanRan, tiene esa actitud gatuna, ¿no? Casi se puede sentir su ferviente deseo por capturar al ratón. – Agregó con un ligero tono de burla.

– Cállate. – Le lanzó una mirada asesina pero pronto divergió alrededor del cuarto para buscar. – Hay demasiadas cosas, será difícil busc- ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁ MI GATO AQUÍ?

Un gatito negro con blanco estaba reposando sobre un pequeño librero en un extremo de la habitación. Se veía bastante tranquilo, con sus patitas enroscadas y un lunarcito en su nariz.

Todo STARISH jadeó con preocupación, identificando luego luego el problema en el que se encontraban, aunque Reiji parecía ajeno a la situación que ahora se les presentaba.

– Esperen un momento, tiene un lunar como Hijirikawa. Sólo que el suyo es de tamaño normal. – Dijo mientras rascaba las ronchas de sus brazos.

– Déjame ya en paz, Jinguji. Tú pareces mantel de picnic.

– Pero RanRan, dijiste que no había problema si venía a visitarme mientras no lo molestara…

Ranmaru volteó a ver a su socio con mirada incrédula, caminó hasta donde él estaba tomándolo de los hombros, Reiji sólo lo veía confundido, hasta que le dio un fuerte agitón que le movía su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás, esperando que así la razón se acomodara en su cabeza.

– ¿No lo entiendes? Un gato. Y un ratón. En. El. Mismo. Cuarto.

Reiji aún lo miraba como si estuviera loco, estuvieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que el castaño comenzó a reírse, justo en frente de su compañero pelo plateado, que en ese momento no podía sentirse más disgustado y aturdido por la cándida risa de él.

– ¿De qué mierdas te ríes? – Le preguntó enojadísimo, agitándolo de nuevo para hacer que se callara, lo cual hizo, pero eso no le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

– RanRan, te preocupas demasiado. Ese gatito en verdad que no hace nada, ¿lo ves? Ha estado ahí dormido desde hace horas. Además es idéntico a ti, luce fiero pero a final de cuentas es un blando y mimado.

Ranmaru lo miró aún más estupefacto que antes, con la boca ligeramente abierta en señal de infinita incredulidad. – Reiji, cómo te atreves…

Estuvo a punto de decirle hasta lo que no se imaginaba, con el lenguaje más floreado posible, pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de las cajas bento siendo colocadas en la mesa de centro, y algunos miembros de STARISH ya habían comenzado a buscar al ratón.

– Si haces ruido despertarás a tu gatito, Ran-chan – Natsuki colocó su dedo frente a sus labios para pedirle silencio de la forma más amable posible para no alterar al rockero.

– Será mejor si buscamos ya, aquí hay más recovecos que checar. – Dijo Syo asomándose debajo de las camas. – Lamentablemente soy el único que cabe aquí… – susurró para sí.

Ranmaru inhaló profundamente para tranquilizarse y soltó los hombros de Reiji para que ayudara a resolver el asunto. Él ya se había hartado de buscar, además anteriormente lo habían abandonado, y como venganza decidió que ellos hicieran el trabajo en lo que él cuidaba que su gato no se moviera, pues terminó despertándose por el constante ruido de las cosas moviéndose. Así que cargó a su gato y se sentó en la cama de Reiji, haciéndole caricias a la criaturita de orejas puntiagudas. _No le hagas caso, no eres un mimado. No lo eres, ¿verdad que no? No, no lo eres…_

– ¿Y desde cuándo tienen al hámster?

– No es nuestro, es de Haruka. Ya te habíamos dicho, ¿o no?

– Si RanRan no me tratara tan bruscamente, mi memoria seguiría intacta. – Kotobuki puso el dorso de su mano en su frente actuando de forma dramática, ganándose únicamente la mirada de desprecio de su colega. Sintió el temor crecer así que cambió de tema rápidamente. – Y a todo esto, ¿dónde está Otoyan?

– Inconsciente en el sofá. Kurosaki se desquitó demasiado fuerte con él. – Explicó Tokiya.

– Sí, le dijo freak, lo lanzó e hizo que se golpeara con una silla. – Añadió Ren.

– ¡CUIDADO CON EL GATO!

El grito de Syo captó la atención de todos, se percataron de que el gato había escapado de los brazos de su dueño y ahora se encontraba en el piso, mirando fijamente a un punto, justo donde estaba el ratón amarillo que estaba olfateando los palillos que había tirado Natsuki cuando Ranmaru entró de golpe a la habitación.

En cuanto a él, por cierto, se encontraba comiendo uno de los almuerzos sin darse cuenta de la situación hasta que sintió las miradas de los demás y se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo. _Tal vez el hambre también me hace más estúpido_.

Todos se quedaron quietos, inseguros de qué hacer. Si se movían, el ratón seguramente se asustaría y saldría corriendo a cualquier dirección, haciendo que el gato lo persiguiera, lo atrapara y se lo comiera. Y si se quedaban quietos, el gato tomaría su oportunidad de ser discreto y lanzarse por el ratón.

Lamentablemente así fue, todos estaban petrificados y el gato se acercó sigilosamente al hámster antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo. Era ineludible, iba a suceder. El ratoncito ignoraba la presencia de la criatura detrás de él, pero luego se volteó y se vio capturado por los ojos verdes del gato. Perdido, estaba todo perdido.

Inesperadamente el gato en vez de soltarle un zarpazo se tiró en uno de sus costados mientras meneaba su cola juguetonamente, estirando sus patitas para jugar con el roedor.

– Te lo dije, RanRan. Es un blando tal como tú. – Dijo Reiji haciéndole la seña de amor y paz con sus dedos, sonriéndole.

– Imbécil… Te voy a…

– ¡¿Y EL HÁMSTER?!

Otoya irrumpió en la habitación de la nada, abriendo la puerta con mucha fuerza tanto que golpeó con la pared haciendo un ruido muy fuerte, asustando al gato y al ratón. El gato salió disparado al fondo del cuarto y el ratón corrió por entre las piernas de Ittoki, huyendo hacia los pasillos de los dormitorios.

Ittoki pudo observar a la bolita amarilla colarse por debajo de él, y no reaccionó hasta que dio vuelta por el pasillo, yendo a los dormitorios de chicas.

– ¡TRAS ÉL! – Gritó, sin importarle que se hubiera ido a una zona que él normalmente consideraría como "restringida", en esos instantes no estaba pensando con claridad, así que no le importaba, y corrió tras el ratón, seguido de Ren, Masato, Cecil, Syo, Natsuki y Tokiya.

– ¡Vamos, RanRan! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos! – Reiji estaba listo para ir detrás de ellos también pero Ranmaru lo tomó de su hombro, deteniéndolo.

– Tú no vas a ningún lado. No después de decirme que soy un blando. – Hizo puño su mano que temblaba de furia, y se quedó a arreglar cuentas con el castaño.

 **X**

El cuerpo de Otoya seguía débil por las constantes descargas de adrenalina y otros neurotransmisores en su cerebro, además del hambre. Así que no pasó mucho para que sus piernas comenzaran a traicionarlo y a disminuir su velocidad, siendo rebasado fácilmente por el resto de sus compañeros.

– Esperen… ¡espérenme! ¡No puedo… no puedo ir tan rápido!

Mientras tanto el resto del grupo seguía tras el ratón, que era hasta más rápido que Cecil. De pronto el roedor se vio atrapado pero logró colarse por debajo de una puerta, como si aplastara su cuerpecillo para poder pasar por ahí. Cecil, que iba a la delantera, se detuvo de golpe, provocando que Syo, Tokiya, Ren, Natsuki y Masato en ese orden se estrellaran uno contra el otro.

– ¡¿Por qué te detienes?!

– Es el cuarto de Haruka, está cerrado y no tengo llave.

Todos miraron la puerta como si se tratara del santuario más sagrado de la Tierra, "Haruka Nanami" decía en el letrerito de arriba.

– ¡¿Y EL HÁMSTER?!

Se escuchó (otro) grito de Otoya, todos voltearon sus cabezas y lo vieron corriendo a toda velocidad. Por alguna razón a Masato le pareció familiar esa escena. _Oh no_.

Ittoki chocó con todos, pero especialmente en Masato, que estaba al final de la fila y recibió por ello el mayor impacto. El choque ocasionó que Cecil golpeara con la puerta y esta se abriera, y así cayó su cuerpo sobre el suelo alfombrado del cuarto.

– Ittoki, lo que menos quiero es otro moretón.

– ¿Encontraron al hámster?

– ¡Aijima!

Tokiya señaló a Cecil, que se encontraba en el suelo alfombrado de Nanami. Como si hubiera cometido el crimen de la historia.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene? Ayúdenme a buscar al hámster de una vez. – Dijo sin prestarle mucha atención, gateando por el cuarto para buscar a la criatura.

– ¡A un lado todos! – Demandó Ren abriéndose paso como si nada como si estuviera motivado por entrar al cuarto de la compositora y dirigiéndose a su guardarropa. – Yo busco en los cajones, ustedes hagan lo que quieran pero cierren la puerta.

– Jinguji, no hay modo de que se haya metido a los cajones, ni se te ocurra husmear por ahí. – Lo regañó Masato inseguro de meterse al cuarto de Haruka, porque para él significaba invadir su privacidad.

– Parece que no nos queda de otra. Traten de no tocar nada, ni de tirar nada-¿¡CECIL QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! –Syo vio al moreno encima de la cama de Haruka.

– ¿? Nada, busco del otro lado de la cama, ¿por qué?

– ¡No se supone que dejemos evidencia de nuestra búsqueda! ¡Quítate de ahí!

– Pero no pasa nada, de hecho ya estado aquí. ¿Lo ves? Rebota. – Dijo como si nada moviéndose en la cama de modo que hiciera movimientos de arriba abajo. Todos lo miraron con perplejidad.

– ¿Cómo que ya has estado aquí? – Preguntó Masato, celoso.

– ¿Cómo antes que yo? – Añadió Ren.

– Sí, Haruka me invitó para esconderme de Camus.

Masato, Otoya y Ren suspiraron con alivio.

– Déjense de cosas. Tenemos que encontrar al hámster, ya me está dando jaqueca.

Todos le hicieron caso a Tokiya y siguieron buscando, a diferencia de la habitación de Otoya, Ichinose y Kotobuki, la de Haruka estaba más despejada y ordenada, lo que les daba menos lugares en qué buscar.

– ¡¿Sí cubrieron la rendija de la puerta?!

A la pregunta de Otoya, todos voltearon a ver la puerta, cuya parte inferior seguía descubierta - si el hámster pudo pasar desde fuera, podía hacerlo desde dentro. Y lo que era peor, el ratón amarillo estaba caminando hacia ella.

– ¡A ver hombre misterioso!, ¡Sé de utilidad y dame tu bufanda! – Gritó el pelirrojo y le arrebató a Ren su bufanda, arrojándola luego al pie de la puerta para cubrir la escapatoria del roedor.

– ¡Sí! ¡Atrapado!

– No puedo permitir que vean mi cuello así… – El Casanova puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello para evitar que vieran las ronchas en él.

– A nadie le interesa mientras no sea contagioso, Ren. – Aclaró Tokiya.

– ¡Tengo una idea! – Natsuki sacó de su bolsillo una galleta con un poco de pelusa, tenía forma de Piyo-chan y se veía un poco quemada, a decir verdad. Se acercó despacio al hámster que se había detenido confundido y sin saber a dónde ir, hasta que percibió el olor del postrecito.

– ¡Natsuki, queremos capturarlo! ¡No matarlo! – Exclamó Kurusu preocupado, siendo él testigo de lo mortíferas que eran sus galletas.

Sin embargo el hámster se sintió atraído por el olor y se acercó lentamente a la mano de Natsuki para tomar la galleta con sus patitas, cuando lo hizo, Shinomiya aprovechó la oportunidad para sostenerlo con su otra mano, capturando así finalmente a la mascota huidiza.

 **X**

Todos salieron de la habitación de Nanami, Ren fue el último en salir sintiéndose hasta afligido de abandonar la habitación de la chica y regresaron a la cocina porque habían dejado ahí la jaula del hámster. Descubrieron que se había escapado porque no le habían puesto el seguro a la puertita, entonces era fácil abrirla.

Terminaron exhaustos en los sofás de la sala, y poco después llegó Tomochika a recoger el hámster de su amiga, aliviada de encontrarlo sano y salvo.

– ¡Uf! ¡Gracias de nuevo, chicos! – Tomó la jaula de las manos de Shinomiya. – Espero que no les haya causado problemas, aunque bueno, es un hámster, nada pudo haber ocurrido, ¿no?

– Haha, sí, nada de nada. ¿No es así? – Syo volteó a ver a sus compañeros que, a excepción de Otoya, asintieron frenéticamente. "Oh sí, todo muy tranquilo." "Nada difícil cuidarlo."

– Me alegro. Lamento de nuevo haberles arruinado sus planes, así que espero que hayan disfrutado su comida aún así.

Todos mantuvieron sus sonrisas hasta que Tomochika se despidió y se fue de la sala de estar, entonces Syo le dio un fuerte codazo al costado de Natsuki.

– ¿Ya ves, Natsuki? Todo por tus descuidos.

– No te preocupes Syo-chan, – Lo abrazó. – prometo cuidarlo bien la próxima vez, así como a ti.

– ¡¿Así como a mí?! ¡¿Qué hay de aquella vez en la torre?!

– Ya cállate Syo~ haces que me duela la cabeza…

Todos voltearon a ver a Otoya y casi se había convertido en una pila gris y sin vida, entonces recordaron que no había comido nada desde quién sabe cuándo. Ichinose dijo que se encargaría del asunto y que mejor se fueran a dormir antes de que algo malo sucediera.

 **X**

Otoya fue arrastrado por Tokiya hasta su habitación, y fueron recibidos por Reiji con un moretón en el ojo.

– ¿También tú? – Le pregunta Tokiya, no sorprendido.

– ¡Reiji! Dime que tienes uno de tus almuerzos, por favor, _por favor,_ ¡POR FAVOR!

Otoya se abalanzó al castaño, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de él y sosteniéndose con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Reiji actuó algo exaltado, como si cualquier acto repentino le hiciera encogerse de miedo.

– ¡Toma todo lo que quieras pero no me lastimes!

Y así, Ittoki comió y comió hasta que se quedó dormido en su respectiva cama de la litera, aunque un par de veces a mitad de la noche, despertó a Tokiya y a Reiji (quien se escondía debajo de su cama asustadísimo)

– ¡¿Y EL HÁMSTER?!

* * *

 **Me pregunto a qué saben las galletas de Natsuki, recuerdo que Ren en un capítulo come una y dice que tienen sabor impactante (o algo así), quizá Syo es el exagerado... pero quién sabe. La descripción del gato de Ranmaru es la descripción de uno de mis gatos. :3 E igual es súper mimado. :U**

 **Gracias por los reviews, me hacen feliz. ;u;**

 **Sugar5Star: Antes Syo no me agradaba porque es muy ruidoso (y aún me lo sigue pareciendo) pero le fui agarrando más cariño y ahora me parece bastante tierno, sí. xD Lo malo de que era fan reciente era que no podía buscar imágenes en internet sin arriesgarme a los spoilers, pero ahora hasta leí el manga entonces me siento poderosa. c: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar review. :-)**

* * *

 **Mitzuki: Gracias de nuevo por leerme. Comprendo, yo igual he leído fics en la noche (me he quedado hasta las 7 de la mañana leyendo) y a veces no puedo evitar soltar chillidos y risas. Jaja~ Al menos el gato no se comió al ratón... hubiera sido malo. XuX Aunque a veces ni se los comen, sólo juguetean con ellos, o eso hace uno de mis gatos. xD**

 **¡Saludos!**


	5. Game Over (1)

**Game Over**

Tokiya despertó por tercera vez gracias a un rayo de luz que le iluminaba la cara, lo cual parecería agradable si estuviera filmando un comercial, pero en realidad era demasiado molesto, en especial cuando su noche de esperado descanso hubiera sido un fracaso entre los gritos repentinos de Otoya y el rechinido de la cama de Reiji que tembló todo el tiempo de miedo.

Se dio la vuelta y se cubrió con las sábanas para impedir que la luz lo siguiera molestando, dispuesto a volver a dormir así fueran las dos de la tarde como indicaba el reloj, se tenía merecido un descanso digno.

Como si el destino no se cansara de arruinar sus planes, escuchó la molesta voz de Reiji y sintió cómo le arrancaban las sábanas, así como un peso añadiéndose a su cama.

– ¡Tokiiii! ¡Despierta! ¡Son las dos de la tarde!

– Reiji, bájate de mi cama… – Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados en lo que se ajustaban a la iluminación del sol y de la sonrisa del ídolo castaño. – Hoy no tengo nada que hacer así que déjame en paz.

– Pero Tokiyaaaaa~ Ha llegado el día que tanto hemos estado esperando. ¿No te sientes emocionado? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? – Se unió Otoya ya completamente recuperado a la reanimación de su compañero, picando su mejilla con su dedo índice, aunque éste le dio un manotazo para que se detuviera.

– No sé de qué me estás hablando…

– ¡Del MegaVG, por supuesto! ¡La consola que ordenó Reiji hace unos días! ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? ¿Tienes amnesia?

Tokiya ya comprendía de lo que estaban hablando sus amigos, de hecho no se cansaban de recordarle cada noche (excepto ayer y antier) de los días restantes para que llegara por correo la bendita consola de videojuegos que pidieron desde una página que parecía no muy confiable, por lo que le sorprendería si el pedido fuera legítimo.

– ¿Vendrás a jugar con nosotros? Seguro no tarda en llegar el señor que entrega las cosas.

– ¿Querrás decir _repartidor_? De todas formas no. Paso. – Y volvió a cubrirse con sus sábanas.

Tanto Ittoki como Kotobuki estuvieron por reprocharle, pero la voz de Camus los interrumpió antes de que lo hicieran.

– Kotobuki. Hay alguien que te busca en la puerta. No sé quién sea, pero sí que parece un simple peón.

Antes de irse, le lanzó una mirada helada a Otoya, recordando los sucesos del penúltimo día que sobrevivió, asustando así al pelirrojo, pero eso no lo detuvo de salir corriendo detrás de Reiji en dirección a la puerta principal, dejando en paz a Tokiya. _Gracias Camus_. Aunque pudo oír los gritos de ambos "¡Ya llegó!" y "¡Date prisa!".

 **X**

Masato se encontraba leyendo un libro en un diván, realmente relajado, nada arruinaría su día a excepción de Ren, un hámster o ideas extrañas de Natsuki. Sin embargo ninguna de esos seres estaba a la vista, así que podía despreocuparse. Suspiró satisfecho, mientras pasaba una página de su libro, y fue entonces cuando escuchó rápidos y fuertes pasos acercándose a donde él estaba. Rezó silenciosamente porque no fuera nada malo, y giró su cabeza hacia atrás para ver de lo que se trataba.

Lo primero que vio le hizo entrar en pánico, pues una vez más se trataba de Otoya corriendo en dirección a él, además de Reiji. Afortunadamente no chocaron como las veces pasadas, pero sí le hicieron perder la página por la ráfaga de viento que alzaron cuando pasaron al lado suyo. _Maldición_.

Ya que los dos inmaduros llegaron a la puerta con el "señor que entrega las cosas", Reiji casi lo abraza con lágrimas falsas en los ojos, mientras Ittoki recibía el paquete que lucía bastante pesado y protegido.

– No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado esto, es usted mi salvador. – Le decía con un aire dramático, colgándosele de los hombros.

– Mire, yo sólo hago mi trabajo así que suélteme y firme aquí.

El repartidor apartó al castaño de su persona y le dio una pluma para que firmara de que había recibido su pedido. Luego huyó de ahí antes de que lo volviera a abrazar y tuvo que ignorar sus constantes agradecimientos y despedidas que le lanzaban desde la puerta.

– Qué buen sujeto. En fin, ¡abrámoslo!

Ambos corrieron a la mesa de centro de la habitación más cercana, inmediatamente arrancando los pedazos de cinta adhesiva, cartón y plástico que la cubrían. Una vez pudieron abrir la caja, se encontraron con un montón de bolitas de poliestireno, Reiji jadeó como si de verdad hubiera visto algo súper emocionante y hundió su cabeza en la caja y las bolitas que se magnetizaban con su cabello.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacen?

– Ai-senpai, estamos abriendo la nueva consola de Reiji. ¿Quieres jugar?

Ai recordó que su colega no dejaba de parlotear de un artículo que había comprado en internet hace unos días, así que supuso que se trataba de esa. No le respondió a Ittoki, sino que ambos vieron emerger la cabeza y brazos de Reiji de la caja, ahora además de estar cubierto de bolitas sostenía en sus manos un pequeño aparato de apariencia simplona y aburrida, así como dos cajas que se veían hasta más llamativas que la consola en sí, pero Reiji aún sostenía esa mirada de ilusión.

– No puedo creerlo, ¡viene con un juego de regalo!

– ¿Qué es eso? –Llegaron Ren y Ranmaru a unírseles

– Seguro es esa cosa por la cual ha estado cacareando más de lo usual.

– No es una cosa, RanRan. ¡Es el MegaVG! ¡La más moderna y espectacular consola de videojuegos!

– Eso no es moderno, salió hace dos años y recibió muchas críticas malas. Se reportaron aproximadamente cien fallos el día de su lanzamiento y cuenta únicamente con un CD para jugarlo en línea, por lo que el segundo CD es otra copia del juego. – Explicó Ai, no sorprendido ante la ingenuidad de Reiji.

– Parece que te vieron la cara de tonto de nuevo, Kotobuki. Aunque es la única que tienes, aún así.

– No puede ser _tan_ mala, ¿o sí? – Intervino Ittoki, con esperanza.

– Vamos a probarla. ¿Qué juego tiene? – Por lo menos a Ren sí le interesaba un poco, tomando una de las cajas de las manos de Reiji quien seguía admirando su consola y quitándole las bolitas de poliestireno. – ¿Matazombies10mil?

– Me pregunto de qué se trata. – Dijo sarcásticamente el bajista. – Pero cualquier cosa que tenga zombies es bueno.

 **X**

Al final decidieron irse a la recámara de Jinguji, Kurosaki e Hijirikawa, porque ellos tenían la pantalla más grande además de Ai, quien los abandonó sin interés en la consola tan defectuosa. Ittoki fue a llamar a Cecil para que se les uniera que aceptó y fueron a preguntarles a Syo y a Natsuki, pero estaban tan adentrados viendo jugar a Ai que ni los escucharon y regresaron con los demás.

La recámara parecía tres lugares distintos al mismo tiempo: estaba el lado de Ranmaru, cubierto por CDs y pósters de grupos musicales, y a pesar de que Ren compartía una sección de la recámara con Masato, se distinguían perfectamente sus respectivos hábitats, uno lleno de revistas y ropa tirada, y otro que estaba impecable y sin una mota de polvo en algún lugar. En medio de la división de propiedad (como lo llamaba Kurosaki) había un sofá repleto de cosas y en frente de éste una pantalla enorme, con más discos en el pequeño estante que yacía debajo.

Ranmaru le hizo un espacio a la consola y con ayuda de Reiji trató de conectarla a la televisión. Cecil despejaba un poco el sofá para que pudieran sentarse, encontrándose todo tipo de cosas: desde ropa interior de Ren hasta basuras de golosinas. Jinguji, queriéndose escapar de limpiar el sillón (tarea que le había encomendado Masato) jaló a Otoya del brazo para ir por unas botanas y bebidas.

– Idiota, si el cable es rojo obviamente va en la entrada roja. ¿Tengo que explicártelo todo?

– Si no fueras tan brusco conmigo y no me hubieras golpeado en el ojo, no me hubiera hecho daltónico.

– No digas tonterías, dame eso. – El bajista le arrebató el cable rojo de las manos a Reiji y trató de conectarlo en la entrada roja, pero se electrocutó cuando lo intentó. Teniendo ahora otro tipo de carga en su cuerpo, todas las bolitas que tenía Reiji en su cabello y ropa se le pegaron a Ranmaru. – ¡¿Qué demonios?!

– Eso digo yo, ¿qué demonios es esto? Por todas las Musas, ¿cómo pueden vivir aquí? – Dijo Cecil alzando con sospecha un calcetín.

– Creo que ya te estás haciendo mañosito como Camus. Es sólo un calcetín y está limpio, para tu información. Mejor ayúdanos a conectar esta porquería. –Exclamó Ranmaru harto de no poder ni iniciar la consola.

Cecil se acercó a donde estaba Reiji intentando conectar el aparato, tomó el cable rojo y lo puso en la entrada roja, sin recibir una descarga eléctrica.

– ¡Mira RanRan! Sin electrocutarse. Creo que han roto tu record.

Después de recibir una amenaza por parte del pelo plateado, Reiji encendió la consola que sorprendentemente funcionó. Introdujo el disco del juego y tomó el mando, después se sentó en medio del sillón, con Cecil y Ranmaru en cada extremo. A los pocos segundos llegaron Ren e Ittoki, que se hicieron lugar en el sillón después de dejar latas de soda y boles con palomitas de maíz en la mesa de centro.

– ¿Y tú por qué estás lleno de poliestireno? – Preguntó Ren sentándose entre Aijima y Kotobuki, no queriendo que otras partículas extrañas se le pegaran al cuerpo.

– Por culpa de la estúpida consola, no me sorprendería si no lee el disco estando toda defectuosa.

Todos observaron la pantalla, que permaneció blanca por un par de segundos, cuando comenzó a emitir un sonido constante y aturdidor.

– Hm, parece que hay que reiniciarlo. – Dijo Cecil parándose para darle al botón de Reset, pero antes de que lo apretara un repentino grito ronco hundió la habitación y apareció la cara de un zombi con piel putrefacta y gris, asustando a Otoya haciendo que saltara al regazo de Kurosaki.

– Mira, no quiero dejarte inconsciente de nuevo. – Esto hizo que el pelirrojo volviera a su asiento.

– Parece que primero debo crear a mi personaje. – Dijo Reiji, emocionado, modificando las facciones del personaje, aunque Ren le arrebató el control antes de que continuara.

– Entonces querrás hacerlo parecido a mí, en caso de que una hermosa chica gamer quiera acerarse a hacer equipo. – Entonces Ran le quitó el control de sus manos, aplastando a Otoya cuando se estiró, pegándole el poliestireno.

– No, estúpido, las mujeres no juegan videojuegos. Hazlo intimidante para que los expertos quieran reclutarnos en su brigada. – Vagó un poco por las opciones de customización – ¿? Todo luce afeminado. Qué farsa, no puedes derrotar a los zombies siento un amanerado. – Y le devolvió el control a Kotobuki, que comenzó a cambiar al personaje – En ese caso no será difícil hacer que se parezca a ti.

– No, no, tienes la nariz más grande. – Dijo Cecil.

– Y tus cejas no son así, son más gordas. – Apuntó Ittoki.

– No eres tan alto, quítate unas pulgadas, y ponte más kilos. – Lo corregía Ren.

– Oigan, todos ustedes me hacen sonar como una persona horrible. – Lloró falsamente el castaño mientras comía palomitas.

Total que el personaje no se terminó pareciendo en nada a nadie de los partícipes y comenzaron el juego, después de elegir el nombre del usuario.

– Esa es fácil, seré Reiji. – Sin embargo el nombre ya estaba ocupado.

– Qué simplón, ponle otra cosa. ¿Qué tal ClownBastard? – Ranmaru una vez más le quitó el control a Reiji, comenzando a escribir el futuro nombre de usuario, pero no pudo terminar porque Reiji le quitó el mando.

– No, no. Mejor ReijiKotobuki, ¿qué tal? Muy original, ¿no? – Ranmaru lo vio como si le faltara un tornillo y comenzó a jalonear el mando antes de que terminara de borrar por completo ClownBastard, que en su opinión encajaba mucho mejor con su personalidad que su propio nombre. – ¡No, RanRan! ¡No quiero ser ClownBastard!

Letras aleatorias se seleccionaban por la presión que ejercían los dos al agarrar el control, escribiendo cosas ininteligibles en la pantalla.

Entre la pelea por el control estaba Otoya tratando de esquivar el codo de Ranmaru que cada vez que jalaba el control estaba a centímetros de su cara y no quería unirse al credo de los moretones. No pudo esquivar el último jalón, pues Reiji soltó sin querer el control haciendo retroceder a Ranmaru con fuerza, golpeando a Otoya en la nariz. Por error, el bajista presionó el botón de "continuar" antes de que pudiera corregir el nombre "ClowfsRjjie"

– Bien hecho, dedos de mantequilla. Ahora eres el grandiosísimo ClowfsRjjie. – Dijo Ren tratando de pronunciar el nombre extraño del personaje de Reiji.

– Estoy casi seguro que se pronuncia "ClowfsRyi" – Le dijo Cecil a Ren.

– ¿Tú crees? A mi me suena más como "Clowsfjie"

– Eso no puede pronunciarse, dejen de hacer sonidos raros.

– Claro que se puede, es "Clufjjie"

– O más bien "ClousfReiji"

– ¿Alguien me pasa una servilleta? – Intervino Otoya con su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, tapando su nariz aunque podía verse una gota de sangre resbalar por su labio superior.

– No aguantas nada. Toma. – Le pasó Ranmaru una servilleta para que detuviera la hemorragia, y también le dio una a Reiji. – Tú también. Límpiate las manos, dejaste el control lleno de mantequilla.

Y así estuvieron finalmente listos para comenzar la partida en línea, con Ranmaru al extremo del sillón pasándole más servilletas al pelirrojo, Reiji jugueteando con el control en lo que cargaba el escenario del videojuego, Ren bebiendo su segunda lata de cerveza y Cecil golpeando el suelo impacientemente con su pie.

– Creo que ya se trabó. – Dijo Cecil, suspirando con derrota y echando su cabeza hacia atrás, pudiendo así ver a Ittoki al otro lado del sillón, siendo asistido por el rockero.

– Claro que no, si sigue dando vueltas la bolita significa que sigue cargando. ¿No puedes hacerte más para allá? No siento mi brazo. – Ren empujó un poco a Cecil para que se recorriera, aunque no hubo mucha diferencia y aún no sentía su brazo.

– No te muevas, _que no_ … Maldición, te dije que no te movieras, ¿no oyes?

Cecil escuchó a Kurosaki regañar a Otoya, quien sólo decía que sí con pequeños quejidos, volteó a ver qué hacían desde su lugar y vio al pelirrojo con una bola de papel en una de sus fosas nasales, que poco a poco se iba empapando de un color rojo brillante.

– ¿Pues cuánta sangre tienes? – Le preguntó el chico de la heterocromía, preguntándose por qué no dejaba de sangrarle la nariz.

– Tal vez es pintura, por eso tu cabello y tus ojos son rojos, ¿no, Otoyan?

– Me siento mareado… me pica el brazo. – Respondió sintiendo ligera la cabeza

– ¿No será alérgico al unicel?

– No creo, Ren, no le pasó nada cuando abrí el paquete.

– Pues no lo sé, pero yo ya no lo quiero cuidar. Cecil, te cambio el lugar.

– Pero yo no quiero estar contigo, ¿qué tal y yo sí soy alérgico al poliestireno? – Dijo Ren preocupado de que las bolitas le causaran una reacción a su piel.

– ¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo, mejor me siento en la silla. – Kurosaki decidió no discutir con su compañero de cuarto y jaló una silla para sentarse en ella. Tan pronto como se levantó y se alejó de Otoya, el pelirrojo dejó de sangrar.

– Al fin, no podía respirar bien. – Dijo quitándose la bola de papel y arrimándose al extremo ahora vacío del sillón.

– ¿En serio eres alérgico al unicel? – Preguntó el rubio casanova viendo extraño a su amigo.

– ¿Qué? No tengo idea, pero estábamos muy apretados, y con esta cosa que me puso Ran-senpai menos podía respirar.

– ¡Miren! ¡Ya comenzó!

Todos voltearon a ver a la pantalla por el anuncio de Reiji, y efectivamente el juego había comenzado. El escenario constaba de una ciudad caóticamente siendo atacada por cientos de zombies, en una tarde lluviosa. A pesar de que Ai hubiera dicho que no fue muy exitosa la consola había bastantes jugadores en el mundo virtual.

– No pues qué original. – Se quejó Kurosaki.

– ¿Tanto le modificaste al personaje para que viéramos sólo su espalda? – Preguntó Cecil.

– Es para que los demás lo reconozcan, supongo.

– ¿Por qué no te mueves, Reiji? – Le preguntó Otoya, viendo quieto al personaje que tenía el nombre "ClowfsRjjie" sobre él.

– Eso intento, pero ClufsRyi no hace nada. Creo que es demasiada información para la consola. – Contestó, decepcionado, dejando el mando en su regazo.

– Lo que nos faltaba, que se laggeara.

– Esperen, ya se está moviendo. – Cecil tomó el control de Reiji, averiguando la función de cada botón, presionando uno tras otro. – Parece que con este corres, con este te agachas… Ups.

Cecil terminó lanzándole una granada a otro jugador, dañándolo visiblemente, y tan pronto pudo recuperarse corrió hasta donde estaba ClowfsRjjie y le acertó un cuchillazo.

– Bien hecho Aijima, ahora tenemos a MikazeAi como enemigo. Espera un momento, ¿qué?

Arriba del personaje que buscó venganza estaba el nombre MikazeAi, y luego apareció un mensaje en la parte de debajo de la pantalla, que decía:

MikazeAi: Cuida lo que haces, inútil.

– Wo, wo, ¿cómo mandó ese mensaje? – Preguntó Ren, apretando botones junto con el moreno.

– No creo que sea AiAi, él no habla tan agresivamente.

– Lo hace, pero tú nunca escuchas, cabeza hueca.

– Espera, creo que es con este botón. – Dijo Cecil apretando un botón al azar. _No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo_. Y resultó ser el botón correcto, porque apareció un teclado en la pantalla. – ¿Qué le escribo?

– Dile que es un impostor, ¡nadie se hace pasar por AiAi! – Le arrebató el mando al de ojos verdes y redactó lo más rápido que pudo y con la menor cantidad de errores posibles, letra por letra:

CloufsRjjie: Impostr, tú no eres l verddero AiAi.

MikazeAi: Claro que lo soy, Kotobuki.

– ¿No podías escribir un poco más comprensible? – Se burló Ren de Reiji, que sólo hizo un puchero. – ¿Y cómo supo que "CluifRie" es Reiji? – Preguntó aún con problemas para pronunciar el nombre del personaje.

CloufsRjjie: Com supiste qu era yo?

MikazeAi: Eres el único que me llama AiAi, y además hasta acá escucho sus gritos, y te pareces a tu personaje.

CloufsRjjie: HolaAiAi! Cmo escrbes tan rápio, eh? Creí que n te gstaba este jugo.

– Jugo.

– ¡Es difícil escribir aquí, Otoyan!

MikazeAi: Tengo un teclado. Dije que no me gustaba la consola, mas no el juego. Te dije que te compraras otra consola, pero como siempre haces lo contrario a lo que digo, seguramente ahora estás sufriendo de lag.

– Diablos, sabe demasiado. –Dijo Kotobuki. – ¡Le daré su merecido! ¡CufsRyi, yo te elijo! – Gritó (que Ai pudo escuchar desde su recámara) y trató de acabar a MikazeAi con balazos, sin éxito.

– Idiota, esto no es pokémon. Y se supone que tienes que darle al personaje, no al aire.

Aunque sí había disparado sin dirección alguna, de todas formas las balas llegaron a otros jugadores, y pronto ClowfsRjjie y MikazeAi se vieron rodeados de muchos otros jugadores que comenzaron a atacarlos, tanto que ni si quiera Ai que tenía más experiencia en el juego pudo deshacerse de ellos, quedando ambos muertos.

MikazeAi: Bien hecho, inepto. Todo iba bien hasta que iniciaste sesión, yo me largo.  
[MikazeAi se ha desconectado].

– ¡¿Eso fue todo?! – Exclamó Ran, decepcionado del juego.

– Creo que esperabas más de lo que la consola podía ofrecer. Hasta nunca, ClufsRij. – Se despidió Reiji, apagando la consola.

– Siempre en nuestros corazones, ClousfRij.

– El más hábil de todos, ClofsRyi.

– Que las Musas te acompañen, CluRyei.

– Cada vez el nombre se parece menos, ya cállense los cuatro.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un rato, viendo la pantalla oscura, el juego había sido todo un fracaso. Como con una clase de telepatía, Cecil y Otoya se vieron el uno al otro y se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a irse.

– ¿A dónde van?

– Con Mikaze-senpai, seguramente están jugando otra cosa más divertida. – Dijo Otoya llevando una de sus manos a su nuca como si en serio estuviera apenado de abandonar a su superior. Y con eso, salieron del cuarto.

– Yo me voy con ellos, ¿no vienen? – Preguntó Ren estirándose cuando se levantó del sofá, aunque se fue sin esperar su respuesta.

Ranmaru fue tras Jinguji, y Kotobuki sin verle caso a quedarse lamentando lo de la consola, se fue a la habitación de Mikaze.

* * *

 **Agradezco como siempre a quien le da favorito, sigue y obvio a quien comenta la historia:**

 **Mitzuki: Gracias por leer. :3 Te mandé un inbox (bueno, dos, pero el primero no sé qué onda xD) para preguntarte especificaciones sobre tu petición de malentendidos. Y bueno, sobre mi OTP pues no estoy segura... supongo que las parejas que más me gustan son Haruka x Masato sólo porque Masa se sonroja súper tierno y me dan ganas de taclearlo. xDD Siento que Haruka x Otoya igual queda bien porque pues hay varias escenas que dan pie a la pareja. Tengo otras parejas más locas, pero esas dos se me hacen las más razonables.**

 **No sigo muy de cerca el yaoi (en realidad trato de no meterme mucho en eso porque sé que me obsesionaré) así que no shippeo tanto entre hombres, de igual modo Masato x Ren sería la que más me gustaría porque como dices, es imposible no juntarlos.**

* * *

 **En fin, los invito a dejar reviews.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	6. Game Over (2)

**Hola. Perdonen la tardanza, pero me he estado distrayendo mucho leyendo manga, dibujando y viendo un poco de anime, hasta que abrí hoy mi correo y vi las notificaciones y me acordé de la historia... ;_; lo lamento, aquí la continuación del capítulo.**

* * *

– ¡Dale, dale! ¡No! ¡Con equis! … ¡NO! – Reiji podía oir los gritos de Syo así como las porras de los demás desde antes de entrar a la habitación, donde estaban todo Starish y ahora con él, todo Quartet Night. Prefirió quedarse de pie, tal como Ran, Ren, Otoya y Cecil, que seguramente también les dolía el trasero de estar sentados por mucho tiempo.

– Syo-chan, es la tercera vez que te gano, ¿no? ¿O era la cuarta? – Le preguntó Shinomiya inocentemente a su compañero, quien echaba humo del enfado.

– Inútil, es mi turno. Entrégame el mando. – Intervino Camus sorpresivamente, no soportando ver a Syo hacer movimientos tan poco precisos. – Yo, el conde de Permafrost, mostraré la destreza que me ha otorgado mi fidelidad a la Reina. Témeme, plebeyo.

– Sí, Romeo, ya mejor elige al personaje. – Dijo Kurusu, fingiendo indiferencia cruzando los brazos a su incompetencia en el juego.

En la pantalla se mostraban muchas caras de distintos personajes, masculinos, femeninos y otros indefinidos. Se trataba esta vez de un juego de peleas en modo local, no en línea. Además los mandos (plural) eran inalámbricos lo que les permitía mayor libertad en el despejado cuarto de Kurusu, Shinomiya y Mikaze, no como el mando (singular) alámbrico en la obstaculizada habitación anterior.

Camus eligió a un personaje que parecía de la realeza, para la poca sorpresa de todos, que de hecho se parecía un poco a él, tenía como arma un báculo extraño y arrojaba su cabello con vanidad sobre su hombro. Como Natsuki no había perdido, aún seguía siendo su turno y su personaje seguía siendo el mismo: una chica con orejas de conejo.

– ¡Ja! Qué ingenuo eres al creer que podrás derrotarme con ese personaje tan mediocre.

Todos miraron atentos a la pantalla, Ai llevaba el registro de las derrotas de Natsuki, que había logrado deshacerse de todos, y ahora era el turno de Camus. Ai estaba confiado en que era estadísticamente imposible de que su aprendiz perdiera esta vez.  
Comenzó la pelea, Camus había estado observando atentamente los comandos para realizar los ataques, así que con habilidad logró llevarlos a cabo acertando casi el cien por ciento de los golpes.

Y aproximadamente un minuto después, la chica con orejas de conejo cayó rendida.

– ¡Wow! ¡No tenía idea de que fueras tan bueno en este juego, Camus-senpai! Haha~ – Exclamó Natsuki sin pizca alguna de tristeza por su fracaso, con risa sincera.

– Bobo, no te rías ante tu situación tan deplorable. – Le respondió dándole un golpe con su mano extendida en su nuca, desviando accidentalmente sus lentes.

Natsuki quien ahora se había convertido en Satsuki, mantuvo la vista baja unos momentos, escuchando la charlatanería del conde "Soy mejor que tú" esto y "Nunca tendrías oportunidad ante mi" aquello. Syo notó que la persona quien creía era Natsuki comenzó a temblar ligeramente y a reír con malicia, dándose cuenta después de que había dejado de ser el chico gentil de siempre.

Camus, sin embargo, seguía ajeno a su cambio de personalidad, volviendo a darle un golpe pidiéndole (o más bien ordenándole) que dejara de reírse que terminó de apartarlo por completo de sus lentes, el fino alambre cayó al suelo.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres? – Gruñó en susurro, ocultando su mirada tras sus mechones rizados. Sólo por el tono de voz los miembros de Starish se percataron del lío en que se habían metido no sólo el rubio cenizo, sino todos por el simple hecho de estar ahí, claro que a excepción de Mikaze, el resto de Quartet Night no tenía idea de lo que sucedía en el momento.

Camus lo miró como si lo hubieran insultado sólo por cuestionar su persona, apartó el control de la consola, azotándolo en el estómago de Syo para que lo sostuviera.

– Soy nada menos que tu superior y reciente vencedor, insolente.

– Oye, ¿qué haces? No lo tientes, no tienes idea…

– Cállate enano, no me cuestiones.

– Camus. Con el debido respeto, en verdad no es recomendable que ahondes esto… – Dijo Hijirikawa en un intento por tranquilizar al superior con amabilidad.

– Sí, no te imaginas con quién te estás metiendo, mejor olvida todo. – Intervino Cecil, intentando advertirle.

– Hey, hey… ¿Qué les parece si lo dialogamos, mejor? – Sugirió el pelirrojo, sin éxito, pues Camus seguía esperando la respuesta de Shinomiya.

– Aquí no hay nada que dialogar. – Dijo finalmente el de ojos verdes, – Sino que hay que dejarte claro, a ti, que las personas con tu actitud son la verdadera cosa deplorable. – Señaló a Camus, que no podía sentirse más ultrajado. – Y tú, mocoso, no intentes detenerme. – Volteó a ver a Otoya que temeroso había recogido las gafas del suelo e intentaba colocárselas desde sus espaldas, así que tomó el delicado armazón y con su simple puño lo hizo trizas.

– Lo despreciable aquí es tu incapacidad para aceptar tu derrota como una persona común.

– Natsuki-chan, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Qué te sucede? –Le preguntó el idol bromista de Quartet Night, confundido ante el cambio de personalidad del usualmente tranquilo rubio.

– No te metas si no quieres acabar como ClowfsRjji. – Dijo acertando de algún modo la pronunciación más cercana al nombre disléxico, intimidando a Reiji.

– Hey, ClufRjiey podría acabar contigo con una de sus armas, así que no lo tomes a la ligera. – Reclamó Ranmaru tratando de nombrar adecuadamente al personaje ficticio, muy para su disgusto.

– Esto no es asunto tuyo, rockerito de cuarta. Se nota que eres igual de mezquino que ese fracasado.

Esto evidentemente enfadó al de ojos heterócromos, así que estaba dispuesto a darle su merecido. Tronó sus nudillos y se dispuso a atacarlo corriendo hacia él, casi acertando un puñetazo en su mejilla cuando Satsuki lo esquivó de la forma más dinámica haciéndose a un lado y después dándole un codazo en la nuca, haciendo que aterrizara en el suelo.

– ¡Natsuki, reacciona! ¡Detente! – Le pidió Ren, acercándose lentamente aunque fue jalado bruscamente del brazo y arrojado al suelo también.

– Con que quieres enfrentarme, ¿eh? Grave error, odiosito.

Reiji soltó un grito en extremo agudo, – ¡RanRan! ¡Ren-chan! – yendo después a asistir a sus amigos, agitándolos frenéticamente.

– No hagas eso, idiota, me duele la cabeza…

– No tenía idea de que gritaras como niña, Reiji – Se quejó Ren cubriendo sus oídos aturdidos.

– ¡Qué malos! ¡Yo sólo los quería ayudar! – Lloró falsamente.

– Ja, ¿quién es el que no aguanta nada ahora? – Susurró Otoya para sí, aunque fue percibido por la mirada asesina de Ranmaru, dejándolo en silencio y con miedo a pesar de que no pudiera levantarse.

– Está fuera de control, mis datos indican que la cantidad de serotonina en Natsuki es excepcionalmente grande. – Dijo Ai, retrocediendo un paso.

– Cállate pedazo de hojalata. Cállense todos, esto se lo merece ese cretino. –Señaló con su pulgar hacia atrás, indicando a Camus. – Si intervienen terminarán peor de lo que él terminará.

– ¡No, Camus!

Satsuki oyó de pronto la voz de Kurusu, y volteó para ver a Camus dirigiéndose con velocidad hacia él, fue demasiado tarde como para que evadiera el ataque y se vio atrapado con el báculo que su enemigo poseía, siendo presionado fuertemente contra su tórax.

– Qué persona tan débil como para permitir que tu otro yo te controle. Despreciable.

– Qué persona tan débil como para no poder detenerme sin tu ridículo bastón de anciano.

Satsuki logró zafarse del agarre de Camus y estuvo por taclearlo y justo a tiempo Syo y Masato lograron detenerlo unos segundos, el conde fue arrastrado de pronto por el cuello de su camisa por Ichinose, que había planeado rápidamente un método para detener el caos vecino. Sabía que con su constante enfrentamiento, era más que seguro que Satsuki ahora buscara deshacerse de él.

– ¿Qué haces, tarado? ¡Suéltame!

– Silencio. Deberías agradecer que esté tratando de detenerlo. – Lo regañó Tokiya, arrojando a Camus a una habitación quitándole su cetro y cerrando inmediatamente la puerta con llave para que no se escapara.

– Voy a necesitarlo, tú no hagas nada.

Y se alejó de ahí, escuchando los golpes y gritos de Camus disolviéndose en la distancia.

 **X**

– ¡¿Dónde está?! – Salió Shinomiya de su habitación, volteando a ambas direcciones para buscar a Camus, pero sólo vió a Tokiya corriendo, pasándolo de largo con el báculo en su mano. – ¡No te interpongas! ¡Ese mentecato necesita una buena-

– ¡Hey, Satsuki! ¡Por aquí! – Ichinose le gritó a su compañero para llamar su atención, agitando el báculo como un señuelo, haciendo que Shinomiya fuera tras él.

– ¡Tokiya! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! – Cecil vociferó saliendo de la habitación ante el aparentemente descabellado plan.

– Kurusu, ¿no tienes esos lentes de repuesto que siempre cargas? – Le preguntó Masato a Syo, pidiéndole una solución. Syo se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, recordando que él llevaba unos lentes de repuesto. – Creí que llevabas haciéndolo por mucho tiempo…

– No, en realidad, tiene como una semana. ¡Pero no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Necesito alcanzarlo antes de que lo despedace!

Y salió corriendo hacia donde los otros dos fueron, empuñando las gafas nuevas. Masato dio un paso al frente decidido en echarse a correr también, pero luego lo retrocedió pensando que no sería de mucha ayuda, aunque lo volvió a dar, entrando en un dilema. _Si no voy, estaré a salvo, entero y no estorbaré, pero también es posible que no vuelva a ver a Ichinose, y si no tengo a Ichinose probablemente pierda el juicio dentro de poco con esta bola de locos y me manden a mí al psiquiatra creyendo que yo soy el demente. ¿Voy? ¿Me quedo? ¿Voy? ¿Me quedo? ¡Vamos Masato, no pierdas el tiempo!_ Y al final sí fue tras ellos.

 **X**

– Eres un traidor, ¡lo sabía! ¡Nunca estuviste de nuestro lado, sino del suyo!

– Simplemente no me parece cuerdo querer desquitarse por un juego tan estúpido. Es. Un. JUEGO.

– ¡No! ¡Además Camus hizo trampa, activó el modo de juego fácil!

– ¿Qué? – Tokiya se detuvo en seco, volteando a ver a Satsuki que igualmente había detenido su paso, aguardando los siguientes movimientos. – ¿Por eso haces tanto embrollo? ¿Por qué Camus hizo trampa?

– ¡No! ¿Tú crees que las emociones de Natsuki son un juego? ¡Él merecía ganar!

Tokiya ya no supo ni por qué Satsuki estaba molesto, si por las triquiñuelas de Camus o por las emociones de Natsuki. De un modo u otro terminaba siendo culpa de la impertinencia del conde. Pero no podía quedarse más frente a él arriesgándose de que lo atacara, tal vez sencillamente estaba molesto porque era un desquiciado, así que iba a correr de nuevo cuando ambos escucharon la voz de Syo acercarse.

– ¡SATSUKI! – Saltó e intentó colocarle los lentes al rubio, pero calculó mal y le picó el ojo con la pata del lente.

– ¡Ouch! ¡Idiota! – Dijo mientras se cubría su ojo con una mano y con la otra cargaba al pequeñuelo del gorro de su capucha. – Seguro que tu cerebro es igual de diminuto que el de tu estatura.

– ¡Oye! ¡Cállate, grandote! ¡No me llames diminuto! – Syo comenzó a agitarse en el aire, enfrentando sin temor a Satsuki, quien probablemente ya estaba acostumbrado a su competitividad.

Masato llegó y observó la situación, Satsuki se estaba peleando con Syo y también lo estaba elevando con una de sus manos, mientras se cubría un ojo con la otra. _¿Le sacó el ojo? Rayos, llegué demasiado tarde. ¿Dónde está el ojo? No lo veo por ningún lado. Tal vez sólo le dio jaqueca por escuchar a Syo. Sí, debe ser eso, a cualquiera le pasaría, menos a Natsuki._ El peliazul de pronto se percató de un destello que provenía del cetro de Camus, que era sostenido por Ichinose, y él le estaba haciendo señas de que se acercara a él.

Masato aprovechó que Satsuki estaba ocupado con Syo y avanzó de forma sigilosa, llegando hasta donde estaba su compañero que comenzó a susurrarle:

– Necesitamos un plan.

– ¿Has pensado en algo?

– Sí, de hecho, ya tengo el plan. – Masato se resistió las ganas de suspirar con fastidio.

– ¿Y cuál es?

– ¡NO SUSURREN A MIS ESPALDAS! – Gritó Satsuki comenzando a correr detrás de ellos y soltó a Syo que cayó de sentón al suelo.

– ¡Hey! ¡No he terminado contigo! – Pero fue ignorado, y con todo el dolor de su trasero tuvo que ir detrás de él.

 **X**

Masato y Tokiya pudieron correr lo suficientemente rápido para dejar atrás al rubio, ocultándose en un pasillo oscuro que se cruzaba por el que estaban corriendo anteriormente. Cuando recobraron el aliento, Masato le preguntó a Tokiya:

– ¿Y cuál era tu plan?

– Mira. El báculo de Camus funciona con baterías, ¿lo ves? Tiene este botón. – Ichinose le indicó un botón que se encontraba a lo largo del bastón, lo accionó pero no ocurrió nada. – Demonios, ya no tiene baterías. ¿Por qué me suceden estas cosas? – Ichinose se quejó y golpeó el cetro con sus manos como si eso hiciera que volviera a prender, y obviamente no lo hizo.

– ¿Estás seguro de que funciona con pilas? – Le preguntó. _Ichinose por favor no te vuelvas loco como los demás._

– Sí, espera, tendré que quitarle las baterías a mi reloj. – Y tal como dijo, le quitó a su reloj su funcionalidad para dársela al báculo. Volvió a accionar el botón haciendo que la esfera azul prendiera una lucecilla.

– Y yo que creí que en verdad destellaba con majestuosidad.

– No, todos sabemos que los efectos especiales de Camus son bastante baratos.

– ¿Y qué hay de aquella vez que se presentó? ¿La nieve no era de verdad?

– ¡No tengo idea! Puede que fuera sólo espuma o poliestireno. Por cierto, ¿sabías que Ittoki es alérgico al poliestireno? Pero sólo si pasa mucho tiempo cerca de él.

– ¿Qué?

Antes de que pudieran seguir su plática súper interesante, volvieron a escuchar los pasos de Satsuki que había notado la brillante luz azul en el pasillo oscuro.

– Demonios. Ya no hay tiempo para el plan. ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Tokiya

– Plan B. Dame eso. – Masato le quitó el bastón a Ichinose, y lo lanzó por el pasillo por el que corrían anteriormente, haciendo que rodara hacia la oscuridad e intensificando su luz azul, aunque pronto se volvió a quedar sin baterías.

– Parece que no le quedaba mucha vida a tu reloj.

– Pero le acabo de cambiar las pilas hace… antier.

– ¿Qué tal y Camus secretamente ocupa tus baterías?

– No sé, no creo, tal vez necesito un nuevo reloj.

– ¡Espera! ¡Ahí viene!

– ¡Ya los vi! ¡No pueden esconderse! – Satsuki cayó en la fugaz trampa de Masato, yendo tras la luz del báculo. Aparentemente el que se haya quedado sin pila le dio efecto que se había alejado rápidamente, así que no fue tan malo después de todo.

Cuando Shinomiya pasó al lado de ambos, Hijirikawa le puso el pie haciendo que tropezara y sin oportunidad de amortiguar cayera al suelo. De la nada Syo llegó corriendo hacia él y se le echó encima, con los lentes en su mano.

– ¡Fin del juego, Satsuki!

– ¿Qué diablos? ¡Bájate!

– ¡No! ¡Quédate quieto! – Con la mano que tenía libre palpó sin sutilidad la cara de Satsuki para saber dónde colocar bien los lentes y no volverle a picar el ojo, pues Natsuki lo resentiría. Y en un instante, logró colocarle los anteojos a Satsuki, ahora Natsuki.

– ¿Syo-chan?

Tokiya y Masato escucharon la gentil voz de Natsuki de vuelta, suspiraron con alivio y se retiraron del lugar sin importarles que Syo estuviera siendo sofocado por el abrazo del alto rubio. ¿Quién sabe? Si intentaban ayudarlo puede que sus lentes se salieran de su sitio de nuevo.

 **X**

Masato y Tokiya volvieron a la habitación de Ai, donde se encontraban los demás. Cecil, Otoya y Ren les estaban explicando la situación de Natsuki/Satsuki a Kotobuki y Kurosaki, que escuchaban incrédulos sobre la agresiva personalidad de Satsuki. Dejaron de hablar al respecto cuando ambos Syo y Natsuki llegaron a unírseles.

– Mikaze, ¿tú sabías de esto?

– Sí.

– ¿Y por qué no nos dijisteeeee?

– No me parece relevante.

– ¿Es en serio? Con un golpe así pude haber quedado en coma.

– No, no exageres.

Ambos peliazules le pidieron ayuda a Reiji para que les ayudara a tranquilizar a Camus que seguramente estaba más que furioso encerrado en la habitación en que lo dejaron abandonado. Caminaron hasta allá y cuando abrieron la puerta, ahí estaba, sentado en el suelo aunque se levantó tan pronto los vio.

– ¿Y mi báculo? ¿Dónde está mi báculo? – Camus reclamaba por su báculo que Tokiya y Masato olvidaron recoger del suelo, ahora no sabían qué responderle.

– Camus-senpai. Lo hallé en el piso, no sé qué hacía ahí, pero lo recogí para entregártelo. – Natsuki, quien acababa de llegar junto con Syo y sus costillas rotas del abrazo, le acercó amablemente a Camus el bastón en sus manos para que lo tomara.

El conde lo miró con sospecha. Su actitud había cambiado de nuevo, y hasta lo había llamado con honoríficos superiores.

– Veo que te has arrepentido de tus necias acciones.

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Myu-chan! ¡Creo que tenemos otras cosas que hacer, haha! – Interrumpió Reiji antes de que Camus abriera su bocota colocando una de sus manos en ésta. Por lo que le habían contado Otoya, Ren y Cecil, era mejor que Natsuki no se enterara de los actos de su otra personalidad. – Me parece que ayer te quedaste sin más pastelitos, ¿no? ¿Por qué no vamos por más?

Camus apartó la mano de Reiji apretándola con fuerza, tronándole sus articulaciones. Reiji se aguantó el dolor sólo para no enfadarlo. "Vamos" respondió el rubio cenizo, arrebatando su báculo de Shinomiya y saliendo de ahí junto con Reiji.

– Pues hoy no resultó tan desastroso. – Dijo el ojos verdes, sonriendo ingenuamente. – Mañana regresa Haru-chan, ¿no? ¿Por qué no cocinamos algo especial?

– No, Natsuki. Recuerda que te acabaste toda la comida tratando de hacer algo "innovador". La nevera está vacía. – Le mencionó Syo sobando sus costados adoloridos.

– Oh. Pues podemos ir mañana a comprar más cosas, ¿no?

Todos suspiraron en derrota. No tenía remedio.

 **X**

Regresaron a la habitación de Ai, Syo y Natsuki y siguieron jugando otro rato. Trató de no hacerlo, pero Kurosaki le daba de vez en cuando miradas al rubio, esperando a que su actitud agresiva se mostrara de nuevo. " _¿Se dormirá con lentes?" "¿Se bañará con lentes?" "¿Qué hace cuando se quita los lentes para limpiarlos?" "¿Qué pasa cuando se hace exámenes de la vista?"_ Eran las preguntas que se hacía al verlo, pero claro, Shinomiya no lo notaba.

Y no podía comprender cómo el resto de Starish permanecía tan tranquilo aún sabiendo que entre sus 7 integrantes, uno tenía doble cara. Luego recordó que Camus era más o menos igual, así que siguió jugando en paz, eligiendo a la chica con orejas de conejo como luchadora. _Si él pudo con ésta, yo también._

* * *

 **Este capítulo se trató de vídeojuegos, y ayer anunciaron que Satoru Iwata falleció. :-( Ah, ¡descansa en paz, Iwata!**

 **.**

 **Los agradecimientos de siempre a quienes dan favorito, follow y dejan reviews. :3**

 **Sugar5Star: Claro que jugamos videojuegos. Bueno, yo no juego tantos, más bien veo jugar a mi hermano por eso todo lo que sé de vídeojuegos (la mayoría) se lo debo a él. Jaja~ el vídeojuego que más me gusta es Pokémon, siempre siempre me encantará. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? Y sí, da mucha risa cuando lo callan. Haha aunque pobrecillo, está lleno de espíritu y no lo dejan expresarse. xD**

* * *

 **Mitzuki: Haha bueno, Ai le advirtió que era mala consola, Reiji sufrió por no hacer caso, lol. Mi favorito es Masato. Antes era Natsuki pero por alguna razón Hijirikawa robó todo mi interés, haha. Además me encanta su lunar, creo que tengo un fetiche. (¿?) En segundo lugar queda Natsuki, luego Ren, Otoya, Cecil y Syo están empatados xD, y por último Ichinose. A mí si me cae mal. JAJAJA Se me hace muy serio. O sea, Masa igual lo es pero siento que es distinto, ni yo me entiendo así que ñeeh. ¿Quién es tu favorito de Quartet Night?**


End file.
